The Boy Who Lived in Mahora Academy!
by 500yas2har671th
Summary: James didn't die that night. He's also friends with Nagi Springfield. He is also a rune master. How will Harry turn out raised by his father and trained in magic from an early age? What will happen when he goes to Magic School at a young age? What will happen when he is assigned as a teacher in Mahora Academy? Read on to find out! Genius!Harry Strong!Harry. Harry x harem. Discontd.
1. Prologue: The-Boy-Who-Lived

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me! After writing a Harry Potter and Sekirei crossover fic, I decided to write a crossover between Harry Potter and Negima! Magister Negi Magi. I think this will be a good one, but I don't know. So, anyway, if you don't like polygamy, harems, and a very strong and a genius Harry, then you shouldn't read this. As it stands, each crossover of Negima involving its own characters takes place in the Negima universe. So will this, but I have plans and Hogwarts might show up for Harry's third year in it.**

 **Harry's harem: Class 3-A with the exception of Asuna Kagurazaka as I don't like her very much. Sorry to all the Asuna fans out there. Anyway, read on!**

 **Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own Harry Potter or Negima! Magister Negi Magi.**

Prologue: The-Boy-Who-Lived

In a house somewhere hidden in Britain, a red haired man with a goofy expression on his face knocks at the door of an old fashioned house with 2 floors. It was literally all black with some blue and the door was one of the only new things in the house's front. The door didn't open, but footsteps were heard on the other side and a female voice, muffled by the door, asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me, the great Nagi Springfield, of course!" was the red haired man's enthusiastic reply.

"Prove it." the female voice challenged. "What was the last thing said by James to you in his last year at your academy?"

"Let's go and bash some evil heads in and have a lot of fun doing it. This is what he said, exactly." The man called Nagi Springfield answered. A pause and the door opened, revealing a red haired woman with a resigned look on her face. "I suppose you're here for James?" she said. "That's right, Lily. If he isn't too busy with young Harry of course. I'd like to meet him as well." he replied. "Oh, alright, come in and shut the door behind you. I'll get Harry. James is not too busy with anything, at the moment." With that, Nagi stepped inside and the woman, Lily, went upstairs to get her son, Harry Potter.

As she went, from the entrance hall, a door opened and a black haired man with circular lens glasses stepped out. He was wearing a green coat over a black shirt and brown trousers. He wore shoes and black socks. He was smiling. This man was James Potter, husband of Lily Evans Potter. He was ready for their weekly night on the town. Nagi had similar attire. They both grinned and gave each other a high five and a hug before getting ready to leave. Lily came down just then with a bundle in her hands.

In this bundle was a baby. He had black hair like his father and was currently sleeping. Nagi reached there and cooed at him. "Isn't he a cutie?" he said, lightly tracing Harry's skin. He turned a little in his sleep and then went back to it. James laughed, "Of course he is. He's one of the best sons a father could wish to have. What about Negi?" "I left him with his mother for today. So, let's go." Nagi replied.

"Well, Lily, I'll be back by 11. If you want to wait, I suggest you don't bother. Oh, and you know the drill…" James spoke with a grin. "Yes, I do. Be back safe, James." Lily said, kissing him and then James and Nagi walked out of the door. Two cracking sounds were heard. She smiled. Those two would never change. 'Oh, well', she thought, 'Better read something near Harry.' She went upstairs.

Time skip (3 hours)

Lily felt an odd tingle as she rocked Harry back to sleep. She realized that it was the runic barriers sensing a hostile presence. But only one. 'Voldemort!' she thought as she tried to find somewhere to hide Harry, only to feel more tingles, which meant the runic barriers were failing as they were being overloaded. She realized the containment field rune had activated, which wouldn't allow Apparation. Also. Voldemort had probably added his own anti-Apparation spell. She couldn't escape as she heard the door being blasted. She went through her choices quickly. She didn't have much time. She decided that the runic trap circle was her only hope. James was called the 'Rune Master' due to his proficiency in runes. Nagi never had as much potential as James and so James was more powerful, despite Nagi's moniker, the "Thousand Master". The trap circle needed a sacrifice and would trap and destroy the body of the attacker of the target. The trap circle placed a trap on the target, which was Harry, such that if the same person tried attacking him who had attacked earlier and was destroyed, then their attacks would fail as the trap was also a full protection.

James had made this as a last resort to protect Harry. He had intended for himself to be the sacrifice. But he wasn't here and Voldemort's powerful barrier would keep him and Nagi out for 2 minutes, which was more than enough time for him to kill them both. James and Nagi would arrive on sensing the barrier's failure but wouldn't make it through Voldemort's barrier in time. So, Lily pushed Harry's crib to the center of the circle (which was well hidden). She prepared herself mentally. She didn't want to die, but she would for her son. She saw the door being blasted open. Voldemort stood. His figure wasn't visible as a black cloak covered his entire form. A hand with a wand stretched out. She immediately cowered in front of him. "No, not Harry! Please don't kill Harry! Take me instead!" she screamed with genuine intent to give her life for her son's.

"Step aside…. step aside, silly girl..." was the only response from the cloaked dark lord. His voice was colder than a winter night. "Please don't kill him! Kill me instead!" She insisted. Voldemort, impatient, knowing that James and Nagi had Apparated and he couldn't fight both without weakening himself severely. He'd still be able to defeat them, but he would be weak. So he raised his wand at her and said, "Avada Kedavra!" A green light burst from his wand and hit Lily at unbelievable speed. She slumped and fell, her eyes lifeless. She was dead. He turned to do the same to Harry. But as he cast the Killing Curse, the runic circle glowed faintly and the curse was reflected on him. The last thing he felt was immense pain and his body was destroyed. Owing to his Horcruxes, his soul stayed tethered, but was extremely weak and had split into one more piece, which entered the baby, causing a scar shaped like a lightning bolt to appear on his forehead. The main part of Voldemort's soul fled, as his body crumbled and his wand fell on his cloak.

Just then, James entered and cried out in horror at seeing Lily dead. He slid to his knees, crying. "No...No. This can't be happening. She's actually dead. As he sobbed, Nagi put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Looks like your trap worked, James." he said. James looked and saw a cloak with a wand in it. He cheered up slightly, before hearing his son's crying. He wiped the tears from his face. He had to be strong for his son. He would mourn Lily and see to it that she was buried. He growled. "That Peter. I should've known. I'll kill him!" he said angrily. Nagi calmed him down by saying, "As an Auror, you have the right to do so. But we should get Harry some rest and contact Sirius and Dumbledore. They'll handle the publicity. In the meantime, train Harry, as you and I both know that Voldemort isn't permanently dead. At the same time, let him enjoy his childhood." Nagi spoke while clenching his own fist angrily at the death of his friend. At James's nod, they both called Sirius and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore arrived first. James explained the events to him. Dumbledore said, "So, James, you're also sending him _there_. I had hoped that he would be able to attend Hogwarts…" "He can sir, if he's like me, and graduates early, then he can attend Hogwarts for his third or fourth year. But until then, I'll be sending him _there_ and training him myself. I'm shifting, by the way. This house is no longer safe."

At Dumbledore's nod, James stepped out and greeted Sirius with less enthusiasm, enabling Sirius to know what happened by deduction. He sighed, "Prongs, while I'm not saying Pettigrew shouldn't be punished, don't focus on revenge too much and focus on living your life. That's what Lily would have wanted." James nodded. "Padfoot, you're his godfather, so you're getting the location of our next house. Come visit." He whispered in Sirius's ear and then went to stand with Nagi. Dumbledore came up to them.

"People have already heard rumors and they're calling your son, "The-Boy-Who-Lived". Make sure that he is raised as a normal child and not as a celebrity, or he might become arrogant." James nodded and turned to Nagi. "Well, Nagi, shall we leave? After all, one can't wait forever. Besides, this house will be invaded by Death Eaters soon. There are too many for even us to fight. Besides, Harry's safety is paramount in this." Nagi nodded and they both Apparated. Thus, the fall of Voldemort was announced by Dumbledore.

All over the Wizarding World, people celebrated the defeat of Voldemort by a small bay, who slept in a manor, not knowing that he was famous or that his mother died. He didn't know that he would spend his next few years getting to know his father's friends and one of their children, Negi Springfield. In other words, he didn't know anything much at all. He only knew that he was safe and loved. He smiled in his sleep. James and Nagi smiled by looking at him. "He's going to be one heck of a wizard." Nagi commented. James smiled and nodded. "Yes, he will." Nagi said, "Well, I have to go, but I'll see you at the funeral. When is it?"

"Next week at 8 p.m."

"Goodbye for now, James. Bye, Harry." With that, Nagi Apparated out. James stood up to place runic barriers over the house. He would protect Harry with his life and prepare him for the magical world. So, he would train him to his best ability. With that, a new chapter in Harry Potter's life began.

 **A/N: Well, guys, this idea has been in my head for quite a while. I haven't abandoned my other story, so don't worry. I'll just have a tighter update schedule, that's all. Well, James is Nagi's friend and Harry will be very strong and a genius. Negi won't go to Mahora Academy. Anyway, read on!**


	2. Off to Mahora Academy

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm here with an update of "The BWL in Mahora Academy!" I'll update 'Harry Potter and the S-Plan after this. So, anyway, I've decided that Harry will be 2 years old, not 1, during Voldemort's attack. Negi will be 2 years younger than him as he was only a few days old at the time of Voldemort's attack. There will be a major timeskip in this chapter from the previous one. Also, while Harry is just as smart as Negi, he'll graduate from Magic School at 12 years of age as he took extra subjects to graduate in. Hogwarts will be involved for his fourth year, but of course it will be incredibly AU. Just wanted to make that clear. Anyway, read on!**

 **Harry's harem:**

 **Class 3-A (except for Asuna)**

 **Nekane**

Chapter 1: Off to Mahora Academy

In a big hallway, students with robes and uniforms underneath it walked or chatted with others. A black haired student with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, long messy hair, a tall stature (for his age) wearing the school uniform was walking towards the doors at the end of the hall, which had auditorium marked on them. This student was, however, 12 years old. His name was Harry Potter. He had grown quite well from when he was a baby. He had undergone rigorous training in magic by James, his father, which leads us to the fact that this school wasn't just an ordinary school, but a school that taught several forms of magic. He was quite proficient in several forms of magic, but he was best at Space-Time magic and runes, like his father. He was walking quickly towards the auditorium as it was Graduation Day at this school and he had graduated, even though he was just 12. It was probably because he was a prodigy.

Harry entered the auditorium and found a place to sit before his name would be called. He smiled at the fact that the boy he thought of as a little brother, Negi Springfield, was also graduating today. Harry's father, James and Negi's father, Nagi, were good friends. However, Nagi had disappeared when Negi was 2 years old. James wouldn't reveal much about his location, but Harry suspected James knew. So, he became an older brother figure to Negi. He told Negi that his father was still alive and had to go for important reasons, but would come back some day for him, which is what Harry himself believed. Unfortunately, his mother had died when he was 2, Negi's mother had died just a few days after he was born. So, they both had suffered loss at an early age, but, being kids, they got over it.

Harry was happy that Negi had graduated as well, even if he only took English to graduate in as his other subject, as well as magic. He waited when his name was called. "Harry Potter!"

He walked to the podium and received his diploma as well as his final assignment to become a Magister Magi. He smiled a genuine smile as he shook hands with the headmaster and waved to the crowd, who were cheering at his graduation, him being well known due to his amazingly kind and yet courageous nature as well as his magical prowess. He walked off the stage to his seat to watch the rest of the ceremony.

"Congratulations, Harry! I'm so proud of you." This was from Negi's older cousin Nekane Springfield. She smiled at him, proud of him and happy for his success.

"Thanks, Nekane! This will be the final step to my goal of becoming a Magister Magi!" Harry replied. He was always ambitious and a little more serious than James, however even he had a sense of humor. He had determination and skill to back up his ambition.

"Harry, I think I'm next!" Negi spoke excitedly. Although he was more serious than Harry, he was just a child and couldn't help getting excited about his graduation.

"Well, then, let's see!" he replied to Negi.

"Negi Springfield!"

Negi walked down to the podium with a huge smile, which was mirrored by Harry. Nekane was clapping loudly, which made everyone else clap as well.

 **After the ceremony:**

Harry walked with Nekane, Negi and another friend, Anya. Anya was chatting about her assignment.

"I got a fortune-teller in London! What about you, Harry? And you, Negi?" she spoke rapidly and excitedly.

"I got protection of a library in Canada." This was Negi.

"Good for you, bro. I got… wait, a teacher in JAPAN!" Harry was a bit shocked at this, yet he kept his shock down as he had no qualms as to going if it meant becoming a Magister Magi. Nekane was shocked as well. Negi meanwhile, was more saddened.

"Looks like we won't see each other for a while, brother." Negi said.

"Don't worry. I'll come visit. I wouldn't forget about you, Anya or Nekane."

Nekane smiled at this. Negi needed his brother's companionship as he was one of the only consistent male role model that Negi had. Nekane was happy for another reason. It was because she had a crush on Harry. A big one, but she was good at hiding it. She wasn't sure whether he saw her as a sister or not. She hoped he didn't.

"You'll be able to handle it, Harry! I know you will." Harry smirked at Nekane's words.

"Yeah, and you'll get to see a lot of new things. Tell me all about it when you see us next after your assignment." Anya spoke in her usual rapid tone.

Harry nodded his assent and said, "I'll be going to pack my stuff and get ready, then. I'll meet you guys at the station at 6:30 p.m. tomorrow. Bye!" With that he walked off.

As he reached his house and began to pack using his magic to speed up the process, he began to wonder about his new job. He felt nervousness at going to an unknown place and anxiety at what he would face during his test. He quashed those thoughts with his usual determination 'No matter how hard the assignment is or what I face, I'll do it. I'll become a Magister Magi. I'll go to Japan and be one of the best teachers at the school I'm being sent to.'

 **The next morning:**

Harry asked the headmaster for details of the school he was going to teach. Apparently it was in the Japanese city of Mahora and the dean there was an old friend of the headmaster's. He knew from that moment that the dean of Mahora Academy knew of the existence of magic. He'd ask more about that later. He needed a partner as well to become a Magister Magi. He blushed at the thought of getting one. He knew how to create a pactio, after all. He needed one to fulfil his goal, but he didn't want a partner just for the sake of becoming a Magister Magi, but also because he genuinely liked whoever he made the pactio with and wanted to spend his life with her. He abruptly decided to call his father as he had not yet been informed of his assignment due to them leaving late after graduation day and his father being a busy man.

"Hi, dad." Harry spoke, using a mobile phone.

"Hello, son. Congratulations on your graduation! I wish I was there to see it, but you know how busy I am these days. What's your assignment?"

"It's fine, I know you were watching it via magic communicator and I am going to be a teacher in Japan."

"What?! You're not kidding me, are you?"

"Of course not, dad."

"Well, then, are you sure you're ready to go to Japan and be a teacher, all on your own? Are you sure you can handle this assignment?"

James was worried as this was going to be the first time he was away from Harry for a long period of time. He was always going on magic jobs, but he usually returned in a day or two. But, this assignment would be very long term. Harry might choose to stay there for his permanent job. James knew Harry was very strong, heck, he was stronger than James when James was his age. However, he was wondering whether Harry would be able to handle himself with all the pressure that comes as being a teacher.

"Don't worry, dad. How hard can it be?"

"Very hard."

"Even so, nothing will stop me from becoming a Magister Magi! Definitely not some teaching job in Japan. I started learning the language, remember, during our trip to Tokyo? I feel I have a good enough grasp of it to have no problems. Anyway, I have to do this, dad." Harry said determinedly.

"Well then, I won't stop you. But be sure to call if you have any problems, OK? I'll always advise you."

"I will, dad, don't you worry."

"Oh, and make sure to prank someone once you get there. Can't have you ruining the Marauders legacy."

"Dad, you know I have to be a responsible person…."

"Just enjoy yourself a little, Harry. You do have to be responsible, but that shouldn't stop you from having fun like other kids your age."

"Fine, dad. Oh, and I'll be on the lookout for a partner. It'll be necessary after all for my goal."

"Aw, is Harry finally noticing girls? I knew it would happen early to you. Don't worry, kid, I've given you 'the Talk'."

Harry blushed red at this. That was an embarrassing day for him. He coughed and said, "Well, dad, it's not like that..."

"Oh, isn't it? I recall you saying that you would only make a pactio with a girl you like as more than a friend? So, maybe you already know who to make your first pactio with?"

"Maybe, dad, but I don't know if she'll agree…"

"Ask her anyway, kid. After all, you're never going to know if you don't try. I gotta go, Harry. Bye. I love you." James said encouragingly.

"Love you to, dad. Goodbye for now." With that Harry hung up. He put a Featherweight charm on his trunk and carried it down. He hailed a taxi and went to the station. Over there, he saw that his train would arrive in 15 minutes. He spotted Negi, Nekane and Anya standing at the station. He waved to them. They saw him and rushed over to him.

"Hey guys, I'm finally going."

Negi smiled. "Do your best, brother, or I'll go ahead of you." he said teasingly.

"Did Negi just make a joke? And as a motivator? What is going on?" Anya said rapidly.

"Relax, Anya. I wish you the best of luck, Harry." Nekane said with a faint blush. She was wondering if she should ask him to be her partner. 'Maybe he'll disagree. It may destroy our friendship. Should I risk it?'

Unknown to Nekane, Harry was having similar thoughts. 'She's really beautiful. Should I ask Nekane to be my partner or not? I don't have much time. It may destroy our friendship, but at least I would have tried.' Summoning his determination, he steeled himself.

"Nekane, will you be-"

"Harry, please be my-"

They both said at the same time, then blushed.

"Ok, you go first-"

"No, you go first-"

They said again, at the same time and blushed harder. Negi wondered what was happening, while Anya mentally cheered for Nekane and Harry.

Harry decided to go first. "Ok, Nekane, will you please be my partner? My Ministra Magi?"

Nekane was stunned but overjoyed. She told him so.

"Yes, of course. I will be honored to be your partner."

Harry took some chalk out of his pocket and drew the circle, which was the pactio circle. Someone with his knowledge of runes could easily draw one. He finished it and Nekane stood at its center with him. They both blushed at what they would do. Negi finally understood. He smiled. 'Harry is getting his dream more and more close to fulfilment. I'll have to work hard to not stay too far behind him.' He smiled at the challenge.

"Go for it, Harry! You too, Nekane! I'm so proud of you both!" Anya said joyfully.

"Harry and Nekane stepped towards each other. They were roughly of similar height as Harry was pretty tall for his age. The circle started glowing with purple light. Harry and Nekane leaned towards each other and kissed. They both felt overjoyed, exhilaration and several other feelings of happiness.

The light died down as Harry said, "Pactio!" A card appeared with Nekane in her usual dress but with a katana. She looked a bit nervous at looking at her card as she didn't like fighting too much, but presumed that the katana had other abilities as well.

Negi smiled. "Finally, brother. I thought you wouldn't ask her."

Harry flushed and was about to retort when his train came in. He got on it and waved to them. The train started 5 minutes later and Harry smiled. He was finally off to fulfil his dream of becoming a Magister Magi. And he would do it, no matter what stood in his way.

 **A/N: I finally got this out. Adding Nekane in was a tough decision, but I decided to do it anyway. The next update will be for Harry Potter and the S-Plan. I couldn't think of much for Nekane's artifact, but I decided to go with a weapon. It seems contradictory, but all will be explained. Questions about my other story all have an answer in the next chapter. Anyway, read on!**


	3. New Teacher on Campus

**A/N: Hey guys, I get that I'm updating this more often, but you guys got your update for Harry Potter and the S-Plan. So, guys, if you like godlike Harry, then you'll like this as Harry is extremely strong here. Harry's harem:**

 **Class 3-A (which is 2-A but they all move one class after Harry passes his test to become an official teacher)(Also, Asuna is not in the harem)**

 **Nekane**

 **Anyway, who should Harry make his second partner? I'll create a poll where you can vote on it. Read on!**

Chapter 2: New Teacher on Campus

Harry Potter was on a train to Mahora. His plane to Tokyo had reached the city 1 hour ago and he had rushed to the station to catch the train he was currently on. He smiled. So many girls on the train. He wondered why before coming to a logical conclusion: this was an all girls school. He wondered why the headmaster would send a boy who was nearing his teens to an all girls school as a teacher, but he decided that this fact wouldn't stop him from being one of the greatest teachers here. He would give this job his all, so that he could be a Magister Magi.

The train stopped at the Mahora station and the doors opened. Harry smiled. 'That's my cue.' He went to the door but was nearly crushed by a stampede of girls who rushed out to hurry to Mahora Academy. He thought, 'So much vigour. It makes me want to run as well.' So he ran out as well.

"Attention! This is Mahora's student guidance committee. All students of Mahora Academy, this is your first day of the new semester. Try not to be late today." A loud voice boomed over loudspeakers at the station. Harry rushed, easily overtaking the students with his trained leg muscles giving him speed and agility along with his magic helping him.

He heard an argument between an orange haired girl and a brunette in front of him.

"Come on, Asuna! Can't you slow down a little?" The brunette said. Harry noted that the redhead was running quite fast and the brunette was only keeping up due to her using roller skates.

"No, Konoka, I can't! I don't want to be late for Takahata-sensei's class! I need to speed up." The redhead, whose name was apparently Asuna, replied.

"Well, you know, Takahata-sensei wouldn't care so much if we're late. And it's not like they're going to replace him." The brunette, Konoka, tried to calm Asuna down.

"Yes, but I want to impress him by coming on time or maybe even early!" Asuna said passionately.

"Alright, alright. Let's go then."

Harry effortlessly caught up to them. Asuna and Konoka both turned to see a tall black haired boy almost as tall as Asuna running. They were a bit surprised to see him able to keep up with them, but they hid it. Harry smiled at them and made a prediction with his magic.

"You know, not everyone can be lucky in love."

With that, Harry sped up and overtook them and headed towards the campus marked with a logo and the words 'Mahora Academy' engraved above the entrance doors. Asuna skidded to a stop in shock which rapidly turned to anger. Konoka looked in concern, stopping as well.

"Are you OK, Asuna?"

"That brat! Who does he think he is, having the nerve to tell me such a thing?! He's just a child! What would he know anyway?"

"Calm down Asuna, you're getting too emotional just because a random child decided to tell you that. It's not like it applies to you. That sentence is probably a quote and he might have just been saying it just like that." Konoka tried to placate Asuna, in vain.

"I'll kill him if I see him! I hate kids!"

With that passionate declaration, Asuna raced off, forcing Konoka to propel herself quickly to try and keep up. They reached the school, opened the doors and ran to their class. Their teacher wasn't inside, so they went in.

"Hi, girls! What's up?" Asuna said.

"Oh, hey, Asuna! Hi, Konoka! We're just discussing a rumour." A green haired girl wearing glasses said.

"What rumour?" Konoka asked.

"A rumour that Takahata-sensei isn't teaching us this year nor is he our homeroom teacher." This was said by a green haired girl wearing glasses. A purple haired girl with long hair that was worn in 2 long ponytails also stood near her. Sitting with them was another purple haired girl with shorter hair and bangs covering her face.

"That's impossible! Who else can be our homeroom teacher? It's got to be Takahata-sensei."

"Now, now, Asuna, that's not necessary. There might actually be a new teacher." The green haired girl said.

"Ah, I see the idiot is back. How was your trip? I think you ran the whole way! You must have exhausted yourself." A blonde girl said this, addressing Asuna with sarcasm at the end.

"Shut up, you blonde bonehead! As if you would know." Asuna replied hotly.

"Looks like I touched a nerve. Oh dear, you have to control yourself, you know, or everyone will think your stupid. But then again, they already know that." The blonde said while laughing.

Asuna leaped at her and started grappling with the blonde as they traded stupid insults. They ended up fighting like that, with the class forming a ring and cheering them on.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Take her down, Asuna!"

Show her who's better, Ayaka!"

Just then, they heard footsteps and quickly retreated to their seats. The girl whose eyes were covered, Nodoka Miyazaki, muttered, "I hope it's a woman."

Her friend, the other purple haired girl, muttered, "Seriously, Nodoka, you have got to get over your fear."

At that moment, Professor Takahata showed up with a black haired boy of around 12 years of age in tow. They stood outside the door. Takahata spoke.

"Well, Harry, this is the class you'll be taking over as homeroom teacher. My old class, 2-A. You'll also be teaching them English. Are you ready?"

"I think so, Mr. Takahata."

"Well then, good luck. I'm sure you'll do well." With that amiable statement, Takahata motioned for him to go first.

'Well, it's time to face my class. From what Mr. Takahata says, some classmates are naughty and might try to play pranks. Therefore, I should be wary of any pranks at the door. Must not show my magic.' Harry mused as went to open the door.

Harry pushed open the door, but waited for any traps at the door. Sure enough, a chalkboard eraser full of chalk dust fell to the floor. Harry sighed in relief, but kept his guard up.

'If I had entered on opening the door, I would've been a victim. However, that doesn't mean there aren't more pranks set up. Must be careful.' With that thought, he entered, keeping a wary eye on the floor and the ceiling. He spotted a thin tripwire as well as a bucket kept. He didn't want to know what the tripwire did, so he went over it.

He marveled inwardly at the cleverness of whoever attempted such a prank. 'While the eraser thing was easy and most likely expected by most people, the chalk dust isn't and it would temporarily disrupt them, causing them to step in the bucket and then trip the last trap. However, it is too reliant on the chalk dust.' He then faced his class.

He noted that there were several interesting faces and all of the class looked at him with barely disguised curiosity (except for one). He sensed several magic signatures as well. Not all human, but Harry never discriminated after an incident with a nice demon.

'Looks like the dean was aware of this class having several magical people and deliberately chose me to handle this class. Joke's on him, though, as such a thing will only make me happy that I'm not dealing with anything ordinary.' he contemplated before Takahata's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Well kids, how are you?"

"We're fine, Takahata-sensei!" was the chorused reply.

"Good, well, I have an announcement. I'm being replaced as homeroom teacher."

Most people gasped in shock. Asuna looked furious.

"What! That can't be happening!" Asuna said angrily.

"But it is, and I came to introduce your new homeroom teacher."

With that, he turned to Harry, who waved politely before smiling.

"What! You can't be serious! Surely it's not this brat."

Harry bristled but kept himself under control. He wasn't a brat! He had degrees in English, Physics, Chemistry and Mathematics, for crying out loud!

"Yes, it is him. Class 2-A, this is your new homeroom teacher and your English teacher, Harry Potter. That's Professor Potter for you, of course."

Everyone gaped at this revelation. Ayaka stood up, however, and said, "That's quite fine, Takahata-sensei. We'll make sure Professor Potter is not uncomfortable." She smiled at him. Harry, who was happy to get support so quickly, smiled back. Ayaka blushed a little.

Asuna, in anger, shouted, "Is he even qualified to be a teacher!?"

"Yes, I am." Harry spoke before Takahata could. This girl was going too far, so Harry would deal with her himself.

"I hold a master's degree in English. I am suitably qualified to be teaching English in any educational institution not coming at college level, as I need more experience for that. I hope that answers your question?" Harry continued. Asuna was silenced, but gave him a glare, which he returned quite coolly.

After all, he needed to learn how to deal with annoying, short tempered people in his class. Takahata, seeing his chance to break the tension formed when Asuna spoke, said,

"Well, class, get acquainted with your new teacher. Ask him questions on himself, etc. Goodbye then."

With that, Takahata walked off and closed the door behind him. Harry spoke before the class could,

"Now, any questions you have will be answered. However, please, keep it short as we barely have any time left for homeroom. Also, please raise your hand if you have a question, and I will choose whose question to answer."

Instantly, several hands went up. He picked the purple haired girl with her hair tied.

"Yes?"

"Where are you from, Professor?" She said in a bland tone.

"I'm from England. Next."

He picked a red haired girl next.

"Professor, how old are you?"

"I'm 12 years old."

Several questions were asked in this manner. Although Harry was 12, he had a demeanor that warned that he would be lenient on several things, but he wouldn't tolerate any nonsense nor would he allow interruptions in class. His demeanor was such that, although he was a kid, not one person doubted that he would punish those who step out of line, as he seemed to have the will to be able to do it, unlike other children, who would've struggled with the class. All in all, Harry was a good choice as a homeroom teacher.

He was still a child in several aspects, though, as he did laugh at two twins' expressions on them wondering how he managed to avoid their prank. He congratulated them for their ingenuity and told them of their pranks' shortcomings. He also answered that he was single (despite his pactio with Nekane, he wasn't dating her yet. Also, he heard that a wizard could make several pactios) obliviously with a smile. The bell rang and the students rushed out, ignoring Harry's protests to stop running.

Harry sat down and sighed. It was indeed an interesting and lively class that he was supposed to teach. He would consider his first day a success in some ways and a failure in others. He knew that he also should enjoy himself, so he didn't plan to be too strict with them next time.

He smiled as he contemplated the day. Things would be so much more interesting here. He wondered what would happen.

 **A/N: And here's chapter 2 of this. This is really cool to work on though. I made a poll on who should be Harry's second partner. Since it's a blind one, I'll post the results here next chapter. Anyway, till then read on!**


	4. The Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys, I haven't updated in a while. So, I apologize. But I'm very busy these days. The poll results so far are:**

 **Evangeline – 11**

 **Konoka – 2**

 **Nodoka – 1**

 **The others – 0**

 **I think I'll close the poll now. Thanks for voting, guys! So, Evangeline will be his second partner. Oh, and to make this a proper harem, I'm introducing a power for Harry similar to the one in a Harry Potter story called "The Accidental Bond". However, its mechanics will be different from the one in that story. Without this, Harry wouldn't be able to have his harem. Anyway, read on!**

Chapter 3: The Encounter

Harry was rooming with Zazie Rainyday. This arrangement was made with her approval and with the dean's request. He had conversed with her, but she was exceptionally silent.

 _Flashback:_

 _Harry entered the room. He saw a girl with medium length silver hair and an odd mark like a teardrop on her left eye. He quickly apologized for barging in._

 _"I'm so sorry, Ms. Rainyday! I didn't know you were in here. If I did, I wouldn't have come in like this."_

 _"…"_

 _He was a little discomfited by that, but he persevered._

 _"So, Ms. Rainyday, I think that, as roommates, we should get to know each other better. What do you say?"_

 _"…"_

 _Harry wondered how Zazie could be so silent. He sighed. He would get past this barrier. He had to know his students better, after all._

 _"Ms. Rainyday, please tell me a little about yourself."_

 _"Well … I don't really find much to talk about. I do like to perform some acrobatics. I prefer to stay silent."_

 _Harry smiled at hearing her talk for the first time. Her voice was beautiful. He said so._

 _"You have a nice voice, Ms. Rainyday. I think you should talk a little more. Not to everyone, but at least to me? Please?"_

 _Zazie had some hesitation, but she slowly nodded. He smiled._

 _"Well", he said, unpacking his stuff. "I think I'll go to talk with Mr. Takahata on my first day. Goodbye for now, Ms. Rainyday."_

 _"Goodbye, Professor…"_

 _With that he left the room to visit the staff's room where the teachers gather._

 _Flashback ends._

Harry was now sitting in the teacher's room, grading some chemistry papers of the high school. He had volunteered to take the load off Takamichi and other teachers of the high school. He was extremely proficient in chemistry. He was having no problem grading the papers.

Takamichi walked up to him. "Hey, Harry. How was your first day?"

"It was reasonably successful for a first day, Mr. Takahata."

"That's good to hear. You'll get more experience in teaching as you progress, of course."

"Thank you, Mr. Takahata."

Takamichi frowned a little. He felt Harry was a bit too serious. He was still just 12 years old.

"You can call me Takamichi, Harry. Mr. Takahata is a bit too formal, when we're on equal terms here."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Takamichi. I'm done with these papers, by the way. I'll be going now."

"Wait!" At this, Harry looked at Takamichi, who handed him a thin book.

"This is the class roster for 2-A. It'll help in identifying your students. I added some of my own notes to it. Don't get rid of them, as they are meant as a guide for you."

Harry took the roster and thanked Takamichi. He then kept it in his pack, which he slung on his back, and went to the school grounds to head for his dorm room. On the grounds, he saw a blonde girl who looked a little young for middle school and a green haired girl. Harry blinked in shock. She wasn't a girl. The green haired girl was a robot. He could see the knee joints, which were obviously mechanically engineered. He sensed a small amount of magic on the blonde girl. The robot seemed to have some magic, with the same signature as the girl's, as well. However, he didn't know how, but he was reasonably sure that the two weren't partners as a Ministra Magi and a Magistra Magi.

He took out his roster. He searched for their names. Ah, there they were. Evangeline A.K. McDowell, seat number 26. And Chachamaru Karakuri, seat number 10. Takamichi had written a comment on Evangeline. 'Come to me if she is any trouble.' That didn't seem to bode well, especially if she was who Harry thought she was.

He walked to them, intent on confirming his suspicions. He would converse with Evangeline. Meanwhile, Evangeline was in deep thought. She was thinking about her new homeroom teacher. She had plans for him.

'Hello, Ms. McDowell. Hello, Ms. Karakuri. It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

She started but recomposed herself. She replied, "Hello, Professor Potter. It is indeed a nice day. How are you finding our class so far?" She had a sneer as she spoke.

Harry continued, "It is a nice class. Very lively. A lot of potential for development there. So, Ms. McDowell, may I call you something?"

She wondered. What was his game? She decided to find out. She acquiesced. "Go ahead, Professor." she said, coldly.

"Well, it is a pleasure to finally meet the legendary Dark Evangel, Queen of the Night, Doll Master in person. I'm Harry Potter, the son of James Potter. I do hope you aren't planning on harming my students, as I will show no mercy if you are."

Evangeline was shocked, but hid it well. Here was the brat finally showing his true self. She smiled. Oh, the magical power of Harry's blood could be used to help her gain her freedom. She would need to prepone her plans, however, as the amount of magic in Harry was astonishing.

"Well, well. I finally get to meet the son of the 'Rune Master' in person. I hear your father surpassed the 'Thousand Master' himself. It would be nice to see your potential. I have no plans to harm your students. I can assure you that, _Harry_."

"That's comforting, _Evangeline_. I'll see you later. I have a class to get to."

With that, he hurried off. Evangeline watched him go with a smirk. She would assess his capabilities tonight. She said to the robot behind her, "Chachamaru, prepone our plans to tomorrow. It will be necessary, I feel."

"Yes, master." the gynoid replied emotionlessly.

 **That night:**

Nodoka was walking down Sakura Boulevard. She was a little nervous, having heard of the resident's tales of a vampire that attacked one of them yesterday. She was heading back to Mahora Academy. She heard a noise and shuffled around nervously. She continued walking fearfully.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a figure was on top of the street light. It had a mask on, so it was almost impossible to tell the gender. Nodoka screamed in fright and fainted, the fear and shock being too much for her brain. The figure spoke.

"Hmm, not bad. I see I've still got it. Just a little blood would be enough, I think."

Meanwhile, far off, Harry heard Nodoka's scream. He realized what had happened. He was acquainted with the rumor mill, which was run by Haruna Saotome, the green haired girl wearing glasses and with long hair that always hangs out with a blue haired girl with her hair in two ponytails, Yue Ayase, and Nodoka Miyazaki. He heard of the attack by the rumored vampire. He knew it was Evangeline on hearing this.

His blood went cold and a rage went through his system. She had dared to attack one of his students. And yet, for some reason, his logical side told him that she wouldn't break her promise. He sighed as he thought about it, and realized that, she might have had him followed by Chachamaru and when he was returning as well as one of his students, she would strike to draw him out. He knew of Chachamaru's capabilities as a robot.

He whispered, "Dimensional Obsessio!" In front of him, the air seemed to shimmer and he stepped in the shimmer. He disappeared.

Evangeline was just leaning down to bite Nodoka's neck and drink her blood when the air shimmered behind her. Harry stepped out from it, a bit irritated that Evangeline would do this. However, he controlled himself.

Evangeline, sensing him, turned around with a smirk. Harry rushed past her and picked Nodoka up with incredible speed. He chanted, "Obice Praesidium: Level II!" With that, a blue sphere of energy formed around Nodoka. Harry had finished erecting a protective barrier for Nodoka. Now he could go all out.

"This ends here, Evangeline! You told me you wouldn't harm my students!"

"And I didn't. I simply wanted to draw you out." she said, removing her mask and showing herself.

She was dressed in a cape and what appeared to be a witch's hat along with a black robe. Her blonde hair curled out in the moonlight. She had a triumphant smirk.

Harry thought, 'I don't sense much magic in her. Dad's seal works with Uncle's spell even better than I thought. She would need a catalyst to cast spells.'

Evangeline flew away. Harry cast a spell at her: "Quadratum Autem Ionicae!" A square formed around him and Evangeline, going till the Mahora Academy entrance. The square was made of yellow colored energy and had sparks of lightning moving around it.

Harry knew Evangeline would try and get some distance to cast some spells, most of which were long range. He had heard the tales from his father, who said,

"The Dark Evangel can use Ice magic and Dark magic very well. She has extreme proficiency and control over these two types of magic. Be careful and go all out in case you fight her at her full strength."

Harry knew that his father never dreamed that he would actually go and fight the Dark Evangel one day. He also knew that he had to hold back, as Evangeline wasn't at her full strength and it would be easy to cause permanent damage to her.

Evangeline snarled. She didn't have the requisite distance to cast the spell she wanted. Harry was seriously strong and she may need Chachamaru's assistance sooner than she thought. She threw a test tube full of magic catalyst and shouted her spell, "Desperatio Autem Hastae Gelida!"

The test tube broke and the purple colored catalyst turned into several sharp, long pieces of ice that had their points pointing at Harry and then launched towards him. They seemed to exude a darkness.

Harry prepared himself. He chanted a counter spell, "Quod Intensa Mico Ardeat!" An intense flash formed and released from Harry's hand. It was a bright flame which glowed yellow with heat.

It collided with the ice spears and melted them, while exploding and releasing a strong torrent of heat.

Evangeline smirked, while analyzing him. She knew Chachamaru would be doing the same, if the barrier had not short circuited all cameras and recording systems.

'He's proficient in fire, lightning and barrier magic. I wonder what he isn't showing me.'

Harry decided to end this fight quickly, as he had to take Nodoka before his barrier ran out of power. Also, he didn't want to reveal his full capabilities immediately. So, he chanted a spell, "Quadratum Autem Ionicae: Point Ruina!" The barrier suddenly started contracting and closing in on Evangeline. She was shocked at this and couldn't do anything since none of her spells would have been able to defeat the barrier. She couldn't use her more powerful spells due to her not having her full magic and the catalysts not providing enough to use them. She braced herself. As the barrier collapsed on her, she felt searing pain, but only for a moment, before she opened her eyes. Harry was gone.

She growled. 'Defeated by a 12 year old brat. This sucks. But I have some idea of his capabilities.'

But while walking back, she wondered. 'Why did he reduce the barrier's power? The amount of power on the barrier would have knocked me out for a while and caused immense pain. So why did he reduce it such that I felt only pain and then nothing?' She walked off, Chachamaru in tow, deep in thought.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! I'm not so good at writing extended battle scenes, but I think I didn't do too badly. All the spells written were my own creation. Don't hate if the translations are wrong. I was using Google Translate. Anyway, guys, read and enjoy!**

 **Translations:**

 **Dimensional Obsessio: Dimensional Displacement**

 **Obice Praesidium: Level II: Protection Barrier: Level 2**

 **Quadratum A** **utem I** **onicae: Ionic Square**

 **Desperatio Autem Hastae Gelida: Frozen Spears of Despair**

 **Quod I** **ntensa M** **ico A** **rdeat: Intense Flash Burn**

 **Quadratum A** **utem I** **onicae: Point Ruina: Ionic Square: Point Collapse**


	5. Of Battles and Bonds

**A/N: Here's another chapter of this story. I'm really focusing on this one. Harry Potter and the S-Plan is currently a secondary story. It won't be updated so often. I have only a few more chapters to add to it, anyway. Harry's harem:**

 **Class 3-A (except for Asuna)**

 **Nekane**

 **Read on, guys!**

Chapter 4: Of Battles and Bonds

Walking to his room, Harry felt relieved that he hadn't revealed his full capabilities. He knew he was fighting a weakened Evangeline, but he still was on his guard.

Harry had dropped off Nodoka at her room. Her roommate, Yue Ayase was waiting for her.

Flashback:

Harry came carrying an unconscious Nodoka. He knocked on the door of her room(which he remembered from seeing her and Yue enter it). A few seconds later, Yue opened the door. She looked at the unconscious Nodoka and raised an eyebrow. Before Harry could make a convincing explanation, Yue said,

"I see that the rumors of a nighttime marauder in Sakura Boulevard were true. Did anything happen to her?"

"Thankfully not. I managed to come and I saw her unconscious with a masked figure near her. For some reason, the figure fled on seeing me. I'm just thankful that I got to her in time." Harry lied.

"Professor, I am also grateful that you got to Nodoka in time. But, I think you're lying. If you have a secret, you can keep it. I'm just curious, that's all."

Harry was a little dismayed at her quick thinking, but recognized that, although she got less marks on tests, Yue was actually very smart. He wondered what it would take to get Yue to study.

"Well, Ms. Ayase, I do have a secret. I think I'll tell you someday. But not right now. Oh, and tell Ms. Miyazaki that nothing happened to her while she was unconscious." With that, Harry left for his dorm room.

"Goodnight, Ms. Ayase."

"Goodnight, Professor."

Flashback ends.

Harry had taught the class next day with his normal attitude. Nobody could tell if anything was different. Except for Evangeline.

Evangeline gave up on wondering why Harry had reduced the strength of his barrier at the last second. She decided to continue her plan, however.

'After all', she thought, 'It's his fault for leaving me unharmed. I am a dark wizard. Did he think I would give up at that?'

Nodoka was looking at Harry while he was teaching. She thought she would be scared of him, but he exuded this aura of safety and comfort. She found herself not being afraid of him. Also, she remembered that Harry had rescued her last night. She was still a little conscious when he came, and she knew he had brought her back and protected her, but not how. This increased her determination to give him a chance, despite the fact that he was a boy.

"Ms. Kagurazaka, how about you? You can translate this for us, surely?

Evangeline groaned, knowing that the idiot (Asuna, not Harry)(only in Evangeline's opinion) would complain and dig herself into a hole.

"Why me?! You have to go name wise of seatwise, Professor!" Asuna said angrily.

She didn't want to translate and she disliked Harry as he replaced Takamichi and was too young to teach, in her opinion.

"I am going namewise, Ms. Kagurazaka. Your first name, Asuna, starts with A."

"Well, then, ask Ako to translate! Her name starts with A as well."

"Ms. Kagurazaka, I have already asked , and she has translated nicely enough. Also, you are overstepping your bounds. You are the student, so you have to answer if the teacher asks you a question. Whether you like it or not."

Two things happened. Ako blushed a little at the praise from Harry. Second, Ayaka Yukihiro, the class president and the blonde who fights with Asuna a lot, commented,

"Professor, it's because she doesn't know how to translate it. She is a bit backward, academically." Ayaka wanted to say that she is an idiot, but knew that Harry was a little strict on usage of profanity.

"Who're you calling an idiot, you blonde bimbo!? I'll translate it." Ignoring Harry's disapproving look at her using the word 'idiot' as well as 'bimbo', she started translating.

(A/N: Asuna's attempt at translating is the same as canon)

Harry sighed at her failed attempt. He smiled and said,

"Ms. Kagurazaka, you're really bad at English, aren't you?"

With his comment, the class (with the exception of Yue Ayase, Ku Fei, Kaede Nagase and Makie Sasaki) started laughing loudly.

"Professor", Ayaka said, "Not only is she bad at English, but also in Math!"

"And in Chemistry!"

"Don't forget she's bad at Physics and Biology as well."

"What about social studies and Japanese? She's not very good at that either."

Normally, Harry would have reprimanded his class for their brutal assault on Asuna's academic skill and for being so loud. But instead, he considered what they said.

'Oh, so she's basically bad in all academic subjects. That could be a problem. She has to attend the after school tutoring. I'm stuck with her then. Great. On the other hand, I can't let my students get bad grades. It would be bad for my reputation as a homeroom teacher for this class.'

Harry said, "Quiet! Thank you all for the information on Asuna's academic prowess. Is she good at anything?" He joked.

The class smiled at his humor while Asuna was red with rage.

"She's good at P.E." Makie, a pink haired girl with wild hair said. Makie was a member of the gymnastics club.

Harry sighed and looked at the academic records. He said, "Sit down, Asuna. We'll continue this next lesson."

As he walked off, he saw the guidance counselor, Shizuna Minamoto, come up to him with a list.

"Ms. Minamoto, what is this list for?"

"Well, you see, Takahata would take minor tests every few classes and these were the students who consistently performed badly in those tests. They need the after school tutoring, remember?"

"I see. Thank you." Harry took the list and viewed it.

The people on the list were Yue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka, Ku Fei, Makie Sasaki and Kaede Nagase.

Harry nodded at this and said,

"I'll be taking the after school tutoring from tomorrow. See you later, Ms. Minamoto."

As he walked to the room, he decided to confront Zazie on something which had been bothering him.

He entered and saw Zazie on her bed reading a book. He sighed. It was time.

"Ms. Rainyday- may I call you Zazie?"

She nodded. He went on,

"I know that you're a demon."

She inhaled sharply. Harry continued,

"But it doesn't matter. You're my student and I know that you're a good person. I wouldn't have agreed to be your roommate if I didn't trust you."

She looked at him with a wide smile and a hint of shock. He smiled and said,

"You're still Zazie. I think you're one of my good friends as well. What about you?"

"Me too, professor. Me too." she replied happily.

"Right, well, you know that I'm a wizard, right?"

Harry decided to take that as a yes. He continued,

"I'm going to fight a threat tonight. I feel that she'll be making her move tonight. You know, Evangeline, right?"

She nodded, having sensed Evangeline's magic via her demon senses.

"Don't follow me. I'll be fine. Trust me." Harry said, not wanting to put Zazie in danger.

Zazie hesitated before nodding. Harry smiled at her.

"I'll beat her. I will not let her do anything bad."

Harry said determinedly.

That night:

Harry was walking on the grounds, waiting. He knew that either she would come to him, or she would let him find her.

He heard a rustling and whispered under his breath, "Augendae. Sensus lll."

His hearing was amplified from the spell. He heard a sound behind him and whirled around, with a spell ready.

Evangeline was there. Except… she looked older. Like a woman. He wondered if she was Evangeline or not for a second, but then his logic kicked in and he deduced that this person was indeed Evangeline.

He felt huge amounts of power from her and knew that this battle would be serious. He wouldn't hold back.

She smirked at him. He admired her for a second before seeing Chachamaru next to her. He needed to take them elsewhere to battle, or they would cause too much damage.

"Hello, Harry. I see you've come. I won't be holding anything back when you could get me free."

Harry sighed. He knew that, while being a dark wizard and a tad cruel, Evangeline wasn't truly evil. She just wanted her freedom.

"Well then, Evangeline, I won't be holding back either. It would be a pleasure to fight the Dark Evangel at her full strength and live. Maybe even win." Harry said cautiously.

Harry suddenly said, "Kyūgekina Ugoki jutsu!"

Using his ki, he seemed to disappear and reappeared near Evangeline. Evangeline moved with inhuman speed and went for a punch. Harry matched it and, as their fists collided, he whispered,

"Anoixe. Dimiourgía néas diástasis. Metaforá."

Evangeline, despite all her power and experience, was shocked by what happened next. A rift opened and they both tumbled into it. They landed in an empty area. Devoid of anything. Harry was gone as well.

But his voice cried out, "Rift Enérgeias Apostrángisis!"

She felt a sudden weakness as her power seemed to start leaving her. Her illusion was dispelled and her normal appearance was restored. She tried a spell, "Revers Tenebris!"

But that was absorbed as well.

Evangeline contemplated for a second before suddenly flaring her magic as much as possible. The dimension absorbed some of it, but the sheer intensity of the power caused it to start rupturing. A hole opened in the air and she jumped through it.

She landed where she was standing on Earth. Chachamaru rushed to her.

"Are you alright, master?"

"I'm fine, Chachamaru." But her magical power had taken a severe drop and she didn't have much left. Harry was even stronger than she imagined.

Suddenly, his voice cried out, "Venti Impetus Maria!"

A strong gust of wind separated Evangeline and Chachamaru. With lightning fast reflexes, Evangeline shouted, "Desolatione Congelo!"

The wind cooled down and an icicle with a lot of inky black power in it was formed.

Harry appeared and chanted, "Viginti Quinque Ignis Iacula!" as Evangeline chanted at the same time, "Exhaurire Zona!"

Harry felt himself being bound to the ground while Evangeline combated the javelins of yellow hot flames. His magic power was leaving him. A barrier signalled the extent of the area of the spell.

Harry knew quite a lot about draining spells: they could be defeated by leaving the area or countering them with your own spell. He had to counter the bindings as well.

He chanted quickly as Chachamaru rushed towards him with her rockets on her legs.

"Rythmistikí̱ Systoichía: Apostatheropoíi̱si!"

A runic circle appeared and Harry felt the bindings destabilize. The drain continued. Chachamaru was almost on him.

Harry quickly used his Kyūgekina Ugoki jutsu and moved towards the barrier.

"Odigíes Líxis!" The barrier seemed to crumble. Harry used his Dimensional Obsessio and disappeared.

Evangeline looked around for Harry. She didn't see him anywhere, but kept her guard up all around her.

However, Harry revealed himself: directly on top of Evangeline. He tap her head and disappeared.

He then cried, "Runic Array: Lock!" A glowing circle on Evangeline's head appeared and she collapsed with a cry of pain. She threw the icicle at him. He dodged and it burst open.

Dark tendrils headed towards him. He pointed towards it.

"Dimensional Obsessio!"

The air shimmered and the tendrils disappeared. Evangeline was on her knees. The runic lock had broken, but her magic was severely drained and she had suffered immense pain. Chachamaru rushed towards Harry. He disappeared again, saying "Excaecator Caligo!" Mist was left in his place. Harry appeared next to Evangeline and tapped her shoulder, with an attacking spell ready.

He said, "Bunshin no jutsu!" A copy of himself appeared and headed towards Evangeline. Evangeline got up and flew, intending to escape or try another attack.

But, just then, Chachamaru cried, "Master, the blackout is ending earlier than expected! We need to leave!"

Evangeline evaluated the sentence, which proved costly, as the power was restored across Mahora. Instantly, Evangeline writhed in pain as her powers were sealed away again. But the worst part, was that Evangeline had flown over the lake. She didn't have magic, so she started falling.

Chachamaru didn't have enough power left to fly to her, so she turned to Harry.

"Master can't swim without her magic. She'll drown." She said impassively.

Her words fell on the wind as Harry used a wind spell to rush towards her. Evangeline, meanwhile seemed to come to terms with her fate.

'Wow… defeated by a 12 year old. But then again, he is no ordinary 12 year old. I'm happy knowing that I've found someone who surpasses me besides James. But… I don't really want to die right now.'

Just then, she felt two arms grab her bridal style and she found her fall broken by her opponent: Harry. She was surprised.

'I thought he would just leave me alone? After all, not many people could claim to have defeated and killed the Dark Evangel. Then again, he's probably like his father in that respect. Just makes all the more amazing in my eyes. Wait… did I just think that?'

Harry flew with her in his arms. She spoke one word,

"Why?"

"Because you're my student and you're not really that bad. You only want your freedom, after all. And it's wrong to deny you that, just because you're a Shinso Vampire. I don't care if you aren't human, you're my student. And, I hope you'll become my friend. I don't want to fight you."

Evangeline felt something she hadn't felt before. She felt happiness and … was it love? She didn't actually know what live was properly, even though she chased Nagi with that claim. She decided that even though it was a bit quick, you couldn't help who you fall in love with or how fast. She wanted to see where this feeling led her, having never felt too many positive emotions in her long life.

Harry looked at her and smiled. 'She's actually quite pretty. I hope that doesn't make me a lover of child girls, but I think she's pretty.' He wondered what it was that he felt for her, then wondered why he thought about that. He decided on a simple experiment to find out.

At the same moment Harry leaned towards her face (while still flying in the air), Evangeline did the same. The result: they kissed. Although neither of them knew much about it, they felt over the moon about it.

"Evangeline-"

"Harry-"

"I think I like you!" They both said at the same time. They smiled as Harry landed and put her down. He took out his class roster, earning a confused look from Evangeline.

"I'm going to write 'I beat you' in front of your name!"

"What!? Don't you dare!"

"Oh, and you have to come to class from now on!"

"Fine. Only because you won."

"Or maybe because you like me."

Evangeline flushed at that. Harry grinned. He said, "Don't worry! I won't tell anybody."

She gave him a relieved look. He went to Chachamaru.

"Hey, both of you, get to bed now. It's late and you have class tomorrow."

Evangeline nodded and motioned for Chachamaru to follow. As they went, both Harry and Evangeline felt an odd connection with each other. Almost as if a pactio between them was created. All they were certain of was that things would be exciting at Mahora Academy.

 **A/N: That's a wrap! Don't hate if the fight was over quickly. I did say in the first chapter that Harry was going to be godlike. Also, if you have any complaints on the fast romance, then be assured that there are several facets to the relationship not explored yet. Also, the reason Harry likes Evangeline will be explored later on. And this is a harem story, so there will be multiple romances. People in Greece and Japan: don't hate if the translations are wrong. I don't speak Greek, Japanese or Latin.**

 **Translations:**

 **Augendae. Sensus lll: Enhance. Sense 3.**

 **Kyūgekina Ugoki jutsu: Rapid Movement jutsu**

 **Anoixe. Dimiourgía néas diástasis. Metaforá: Open. Create new dimension. Transport.**

 **Rift Enérgeias Apostrángisis: Rift Energy Drain**

 **Revers Tenebris: Darkness Reversal**

 **Venti Impetus Maria: Gust Dance**

 **Desolatione Congelo: Desolation Freeze**

 **Viginti Quinque Ignis Iacula: 15 Fire Javelins**

 **Exhaurire Zona: Drain Zone**

 **Rythmistikí** **̱** **Systoich** **í** **a: Apostatheropo** **í** **i** **̱** **si: Runic Array: Destabilize**

 **Odigíes Líxis: Expiration Drive**

 **Dimensional Obsessio: Dimensional Displacement**

 **Excaecator Caligo: Mist Blinder**

 **Bunshin no jutsu: Clone jutsu**


	6. The British Connection

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter of my Harry Potter and Negima crossover. I'll update my other story next. The bond will be better explained in this chapter. It is also why the romance has been kick-started.** **The clone jutsu won't be used in his harem, so don't worry about that. How Harry knows Japanese magic will also be explained eventually.** **More will be reasoned with later on. Read on!**

Chapter 5: The British Connection

Harry was sitting on his chair in the front of the class, while thinking hard. He had received a piece of news from the dean. He was slightly nervous about the news and wondered what to do as his next course of action.

 _Flashback:_

 _Harry was walking to his class when he saw the guidance counselor, Shizuna Minamoto beckon him._

 _"Mr. Potter, the dean asked me to give you this."_

 _Harry took a piece of paper from her hand. It was a note with the following contents:_

 _'If Class 2-A is no longer the worst class by the end of this semester, I will recognize you as an official teacher.'_

 _Konoemon Konoe_

 _After that, harry nodded his head briefly and passed on to his class, speaking on the way,_

 _"Thanks, Ms. Minamoto."_

 _"No problem, Mr. Potter."_

 _He reached his class with a large amount of thoughts in his head._

 _Flashback ends_

It had been two days since his fight with Evangeline and their mutual confession and affection. Harry found her a very nice person, underneath a cold exterior, she had only desired her freedom. However, she wasn't below using unorthodox or dark means to get her way. She was pretty for her age of 10 (technically above 500). She was also quite smart from her vast experience as well as her affinity towards magic. Harry, all in all, had fallen for her, but was a little suspicious of how fast it happened. Evangeline shared his suspicions, so they agreed to research on whatever was making them uneasy.

Harry and Evangeline, were a secret couple. Evangeline, although cold, found romance quite exciting and warm. They had to keep it secret as they were teacher and student, after all. Till then, since one was young and inexperienced while the other was just inexperienced, they had decided to take their relationship a little slowly.

So, here Harry was, studying the Mahora Academy records for Class 2-A to see their position amongst the rest of the school. He had stressed with the class the lack of time, which, frankly, alarmed even him with his cool demeanor.

"Class, we don't have much time till the end of term exams. So, we need to ramp up our studies. Please, let us study in homeroom as well. Otherwise, if we're still the worst class of the year, something bad will happen!" He said. 'To me.' This he thought in his head.

"Professor, that's a wonderful idea!" Ayaka said excitedly, wanting a chance to impress him.

"Professor, I have a suggestion!" Sakurako Shiina said.

"Yes, Ms. Shiina?"

"Let's do an English phrase study! Yakyuken!"

Harry didn't know enough Japanese to fully translate her word, but he thought he knew what she was talking about.

'A study method involving baseball? Sounds interesting… I'll leave it to the students from here.'

"Hold on a minute…" Ayaka said, attempting to inform Harry before Harry spoke.

"Very well then, let's begin."

"Wait! Do you even know what that means, Professor?" Asuna tried to speak but the class held her back.

Harry, meanwhile, was looking at the academic records and using a spell to make them easier to understand. He could understand it, but it would save time and he could help his class with their revision.

"O Chart, become easier to decipher." he chanted.

The chart rearranged itself into a horizontal bar graph with numbers 1-750 and the faces of the students of 2-A at their respective rank number on the graph. Harry observed several things.

'Those three people are at the top of the school. But the rest aren't so good. Their around the 400s to 600s on an average. Seeing Evangeline on that rank is a bit surprising, as well as Chachamaru. But I can ask her to use her knowledge on her test, as well as ask Chachamaru to answer the test properly.'

The three at the top 4 were: Chao Lingshen, Satomi Hakase and Ayaka Yukihiro.

"Those 5 at the rightmost ends, however, are really bad. Yue Ayase, Makie Sasaki, Ku Fei, Kaede Nagase and Asuna Kagurazaka. They will need to improve significantly if this class's grades are to go up. I will step up my teaching as well as take the after school tutoring.'

Something flew at him. Harry quickly ducked to see… a bra. He wondered, "What is a piece of underclothing doing in class?"

He got his answer when he turned around. The class was in disarray. Several girls were in various stages of undress. The 5 worst students academically were in the most undressed state.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

Sakurako answered him, "If you can't answer, then you strip! It's Yakyuken."

Harry contemplated that piece of information, before seeing the 5 mentioned.

'Just as I thought, they did the worst. They seriously need to step up their game.'

Asuna was in the worst state of undress and was covering her chest while Makie did the same. Ku Fei was in a better state, along with Yue and Kaede.

"Halt! Put your clothes back on. At least, those of you who removed it."

Chao, Satomi and Ayaka weren't undressed at all. Nodoka was only slightly undressed along with Konoka. The rest were worse, but yet better than the 5 worst students.

"Ms. Kagurazaka, Ms. Ayase, Ms. Sasaki, Ms. Nagase and Ms. Ku Fei will kindly stay back after class for after school tutoring. The rest of you, please inform me the next time you plan to do mass recapitulation and I will coordinate. Thank you all." The bell rang and the students rushed out. Except for the 5 mentioned.

Harry gave them the details of the tests he was going to conduct.

"If you score more than 6 on this English revision test, you're free to leave. Any lower and you'll be given a fresh test with the same conditions. This process repeats until you have scored above 6 or have been here for 1 and a half hours, because then I'll be leaving. If you are still here after 1 and a half hours, then shame on you. You can leave, but will have to pass tomorrow or else I'll cancel your recess privileges. Understood?"

"You can't cancel our recess privileges!" Asuna said angrily.

"I can and I will, if you are found to be lacking both today and tomorrow. Because, if your grades aren't brought up, something bad will happen. Let's begin."

He handed round the test papers. The students got to work solving them.

"Here you go, Professor." 7 minutes in, Yue had finished. Harry knew he was right to suspect she had more intelligence than she let on.

"9 marks out of 10. You pass, Ms. Ayase. You can leave."

As she turned to go, Harry hailed her.

"Ms. Ayase, not that it's any of my business, but please try and do well on the end of term tests. I know you don't like studying, but please, do so. Or else something bad will happen.

"Professor, I don't like studying." she replied.

"I know. But at least try. I want you to do it for me, at least." he said, giving her a pleading look.

"Fine, Professor." she huffed, then thought, 'For you.'

"Goodbye, Ms. Ayase."

She waved to him as she left with Nodoka and Haruna.

Makie, Ku Fei and Kaede finished just then and handed him their tests. Harry sighed as he graded the papers.

"2, 3 and 2 respectively. Please try again." he said, handing them a new paper each.

They got down to it again. Asuna hadn't even finished her first attempt. Harry contemplated on whether she would even pass today or not.

10 minutes later, Kaede and Ku Fei were finished again. Harry graded their tests.

"7 and 8 respectively. You both pass. However, you could do better. Next time, try a little harder, please? And study well for your tests." Harry said. They gave him bright smiles and Kaede waved to him as they left.

Asuna and Makie were the only ones left. Makie finished in 3 minutes. Harry took her paer and graded it.

"6 out of 10. You don't pass. Try again. Please study hard in your free time, Ms. Sasaki."

Makie went with another paper. Meanwhile, Asuna handed in her first attempt.

"Well, Professor?"

"2 out of 10. Take this and, try to do better this time." Harry said with impassiveness.

Asuna huffed and returned to solve her test again. 10 more minutes later, Harry took Makie's submission again. He graded it.

"7 out of 10. You pass. Please study hard and improve yourself, Ms. Sasaki, or, as I said in homeroom, the consequences won't be pretty."

"Professor, I'm not so smart. I can hardly expect to improve from a few days of study, can I?"

"Of course you can, if you study diligently and with your determination to do well. You're not utilizing your full intelligence, Ms. Sasaki. Please do so, then I'll be the happiest when you get good grades." He said, smiling. Makie blushed slightly and nodded. She dashed off, with a quick 'Goodbye, Professor.'

Asuna handed in her next few attempts, but always managed to get 2 or 3 marks every attempt. She got frustrated. It grew even worse when Takamichi came to check on Harry.

"Hello Harry. I see you're quite busy. As usual, Asuna is here. Do well, Asuna."

"Hello, Takamichi. Yes, she's still here. No doubt she'll try her hardest though."

"Well, I'll see you both later." With that, Takamichi left.

Asuna was red with embarrassment. She tried to get up, but a glance from Harry dissuaded her on any escape attempts. She sat down unhappily and proceeded to do her test.

On her next submission, she got a 6. Harry commended her, but still failed her and gave her a new test. Asuna's frustration and sadness were distracting her. But, she finally submitted, 1 minute before the end of the 1 and a half hours delegated time.

"7 out of 10. You may leave. You have passed. You really need to ramp up your studies, or your class will retain its position from last year. If it does, then the consequences-"

"-Won't be pretty. I know, Professor. I' dumb, though. I can't do much."

"You can set a goal and be determined to achieve it. Now, I have to go. See you later, Ms. Kagurazaka."

Harry walked out, along with Asuna. He went one way and she went the other. As he passed by, he heard something.

"Psst, Harry!"

"Yes, Evangeline?" Harry responded, recognizing her.

"I've got some info from my research. I think it will clear our doubts."

"Ok, Evangeline. Tell me."

"Harry, you have a rare ability, which was made due to your personality and your magic being influenced by it. You can create a bond with those of the opposite gender, if you become friendly with them, save their life, help them out, etc. But, you must be attracted to the person. Then, your magic creates a bond with that person. The bond takes a while to finish, and will only be complete by the creation of a pactio." Evangeline said, blushing at the last part.

"I can actually bond with a girl like that?" Harry said, gaping.

In response, Evangeline took out a book. She pointed to a section, which read:

 _'A wizard of noble heart, strong will and excellent mind is blessed by his magic. He can connect with those of the opposite gender, if he feels attraction and within certain circumstances. Like, if he saves the life of a girl, helps them in some way and is friendly with them.'_ The passage read.

Harry's brain worked fast. "So, when I saved your life-"

"You created a bond with me. It does not force any emotions in a person, but it kick starts the process of falling in love with those you bond with."

"Does it work with more than one girl?"

"Yes, it does. There was a recorded case of a wizard who had this ability."

"So, if I bond to someone else as well as you-

"I won't be too happy, but I'll not be too angry either. I would grudgingly accept it."

Harry thought and said, "I think we should create a pactio. It will complete the bond."

Evangeline blushed a little, trying to control herself. She nodded.

"Go ahead, Harry."

"The book also says that the bond allows me to sense your location and teleport you to me once it's been completed. A pactio also lets you do that, right?"

"Right, except, your power is a kind of soul connection. Also, from what I read, the full aspects of the bond are unknown. That information was never shared, apparently."

Harry finished drawing the pactio circle. He stepped into it with Evangeline. They both leaned towards each other and kissed. Evangeline wrapped her arms around his neck while Harry put his on her waist. Harry and Evangeline felt something happen to their magic and saw a string connecting them. The physical representation of the completed bond. The circle's glow died down. Evangeline was holding a card with her picture on it. Harry had made a copy, enabling telepathic conversations.

In the card, Evangeline was wearing her vampire outfit that she had worn during her first fight with Harry. She had an hourglass with an inky black substance as her artifact. She studied it curiously.

Harry smiled at her.

"The bond is complete now. I get what you mean about sensing your presence, it's like I can feel your magic."

Evangeline smiled as well. "Well, I wonder…"

"I'll be working to free you, Evangeline. I won't let you be confined anymore."

Evangeline was shocked at his words, but smiled quickly.

"I'm counting on you, Harry."

"I won't let you down."

Evangeline then kissed him again, shocking him, but also putting him in a happy daze. As they broke apart, Harry had a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, that was nice." He said. Evangeline laughed at this.

"I can't repay you enough for trying to help me. So, don't worry about it. Also, we are a couple, so it's pretty normal." She said, grinning.

"Well, I have to go now. See you later, Evangeline."

"Bye, Harry."

Harry reached his dorm room. Zazie was sitting there reading a textbook. He smiled at her dedication. He really didn't want to get fired. His class was pretty wonderful, after all.

"Zazie?"

"…"

"Well, please do your best on this test. I'm counting on all of you to do well and increase your class' overall grades."

"Yes, Professor." Zazie said, with a light tinge of pink on her cheeks.

As Harry climbed into bed, he remembered something.

'Damn it, I forgot to tell Evangeline. Oh well, I'll tell her tomorrow.' With that, he prepared to sleep that night.

 **A/N: Well, I didn't put any fights in this chapter. The strip poker moment I had to take from the manga, as it was too funny to not add. The bond has been partially explained. Evangeline went with Chachamaru to Library Island to find the book used to find out about it. The Harry and Zazie moment was a last minute thing that I thought would make a fitting conclusion. The next chapters will be interesting. More bonds and more wackiness. Read on and enjoy!**


	7. A Discovery and a Fight

**A/N: Hey guys! This story has really come far since I started it. I'm earnestly sorry at not updating my other story, but I've got so many things cropping up and this story is always in the front of my mind. But, I'll be concluding that, maybe in this month, after my tests. Those will stop me from writing as well. I think that, this chapter, I'll be showing Nodoka's bond and the volleyball fight. So, read on!**

Chapter 6: A Discovery and a Fight

Harry woke up. He dressed himself, preparing for another exciting day. He smiled at his own thoughts. He had more excitement in Mahora Academy than he did in Britain, even with his father's training. First, the fact that the dean's granddaughter, Konoka Konoe, had huge amounts of magic, Zazie was a demon, Setsuna Sakurazaki was a half-demon, Mana Tatsumiya was a part demon, Asuna had a weird anomaly in her, Chachamaru was a robot, and Chao was hiding something big and his vampire girlfriend, Evangeline. These students were definitely not ordinary. But he didn't focus on just them. The entire class was extraordinary.

Second, the fact that he had fallen in love with the Dark Evangel, she with him and him discovering a new ability of his.

 _Flashback (yesterday):_

 _Before Harry left Evangeline to go to bed, he asked a question._

 _"Evangeline, how can you be so sure that I have this ability?"_

 _"Well, Harry, I saw a diagnostic spell, which was created by the man who was first recorded to have this ability. I cast it on myself. This spell shows the status of the person casting it, but can only be cast by those who repeat the incantation 3 times."_

 _"What's the incantation?"_

 _"It's '_ _Reperio in_ _H_ _oc_ _S_ _tatu_ _A_ _nima_ _M_ _ea_

 _Harry chanted it thrice. A light appeared, in Latin. Harry translated it._

 _"It roughly says,_

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Status: Bonded_

 _Role: Bonder_

 _Multiple bonds: Yes_

 _I think that confirms what you said, Evangeline."_

 _"Right. Well, now, time for bed. Goodnight, Harry."_

 _"Goodnight, Evangeline." Harry said, giving her a small kiss before walking to his room. Evangeline, blushing with a vain attempt to control herself, went to her place along with Chachamaru._

 _Flashback ends_

Harry smiled at the amount of fun he was having here. He would just need to make sure that 2-A passes the end of term exams to continue. He then remembered what he forgot to tell Evangeline.

'She might not be too happy…'

 _Flashback (Harry's first day at Mahora Academy after receiving the roster):_

 _Harry sat at the center of the Mahora Academy grounds. This was while he was reading his roster. He had finished memorizing the names. After meeting Evangeline, and challenging her, he went back to his seat. He thought over the names of the students._

 _'So there's Sayo Aisaka, Yuna Akashi, Kazumi Asakura, Yue Ayase, Ako Izumi, Akira Okochi, Misa Kakizaki, Asuna Kagurazaka, Misora Kasuga, Chachamaru Karakuri, Madoka Kugimiya, Ku Fei, Konoka Konoe, Haruna Saotome, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Makie Sasaki, Sakurako Shiina, Mana Tatsumiya, Chao Lingshen, Kaede Nagase, Chizuru Naba, Fuka Narutaki, Fumika Narutaki, Satomi hakase, Chisame Hasegawa, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Nodoka Miyazaki, Natsumi Murakami, Ayaka Yukihiro, Satsuki Yotsuba and Zazie Rainyday. A lot of names to remember.'_

 _Just then, he saw Nodoka Miyazaki, a girl with purple hair in bangs covering her eyes and of medium length hair. She was carrying several books. Harry suddenly realized that there were too many for her to carry and either they would fall, or she would. And, with the way she was standing close to the edge of the stairs, from which there was a high drop to the ground, and the way she was stumbling, Harry knew she would fall. He had to save her, as the drop would severely injure or maybe even kill her._

 _He saw Asuna and realized he was in a tough situation. He would need magic to rescue her, as he couldn't run that far, even with his high physical strength. He wasn't muscular, but lean and tall; this hid his extremely high physical strength and endurance. Even with his full speed, he would be a second too late._

 _So, he resorted to a spell to distract Asuna, while chanting to rescue Nodoka. Just in time, for she was falling, screaming on the way._

 _"Bomb Claritas!" he chanted, while using very low amounts of his power as he had absurdly high magical reserves._

 _Even with reduced power, the yellow flash that erupted behind Asuna, bathing her in light and making her turn around, was pretty bright. Asuna covered her eyes with her hand to shield them._

 _Harry rushed, chanting, "_ _L_ _ustrum_ _E_ _rgo_ _T_ _emporalis: Rift_ _D_ _imensiva_ _!" A shimmering portal appeared in front of him and he entered. He stepped into a world which seemed to be composed only of colors. Harry rushed to the spot where he knew that Nodoka would fall; after all, this dimension overlapped with the one he lived in. He then created the exit portal and reappeared in his world._

 _He had arrived just in time, as Nodoka was falling and the light had died down quite a bit. He caught her. She saw him and looked at him with fear before realizing what happened and her fear turned to confusion, embarrassment and relief._

 _Harry was happy to have saved her life, so he put her down. He glanced at Asuna, who had uncovered her eyes. Asuna looked at them both, frowning in confusion, before leaving. Nodoka was in a jumbled state of emotions._

 _'I'm afraid of men. Then, why am I not afraid of him. Is it because he saved me? He looks so kind, too. I think, I've misjudged him. I'll give him a chance. He's not so bad. He isn't bad at all…' she thought, with a resolve in her shy mind._

 _"Are you okay, Ms. Miyazaki?"_

 _"Yes, I…am Prof-f-fessor." she said, slightly stuttering at the end, as she was shy. She thought, 'He's so nice. I should be asking him if he's alright, as he caught me from quite a height.'_

 _Harry smiled. "Glad to hear it! I have to go now, but I will see you soon, Ms. Miyazaki. Till then, stay safe and don't get yourself into these situations.'_

 _Nodoka blushed and nodded. They both walked in separate directions._

 _Flashback ends_

Harry had saved her life, so he had created a bond with her too. This was his theory, at least. He had read more on the bond, and it seemed that it also made the bonder and bonded happy in each other's presence as well as give them an amazing feeling through physical contact. He agreed on that, as he had felt nice on touching Evangeline. So, he would need to explain it to Nodoka as well as Evangeline. He hoped Nodoka would forgive him for bonding her without her knowledge.

Harry heard something on the field while walking through the building. He hastened to the nearest window. He looked outside and saw what appeared to be an argument between his class and the high schoolers. Harry sighed as he decided to make haste and run to the grounds. With Asuna's temper and Ayaka's possessiveness, there would, no doubt be a brawl sooner or later.

 **Meanwhile, in the grounds a few minutes earlier:**

Makie was playing with a volleyball. With her was Akira as well as Ako and Misa. They were plaing when a throw went past Makie. She ran towards the ball, looking back at her classmates while shouting,

"I guess you don't got it, then!"

Just then, she saw the ball roll onto someone's feet. She looked and saw a senior. A high schooler of Mahora Academy. She had hair near to the color of silver and was quite tall. She wore the uniform of the high school.

Makie, thinking she would get the volleyball back, said,

"Thanks for getting that! It would've rolled forever if you hadn't." She walked up to them, hands outstretched to take the ball.

"Well, well, look what we have here. This spot is nice. How about we play here for a while, girls?" the senior said. Behind her, was a whole group of high schoolers, all girls (as Mahora Academy was an all-girls school).

Another high schooler replied, "Yeah, let's."

"It's totally a great spot to play."

Makie and the others responded with some force.

"You can't do that!"

"We were here first! Go find somewhere else to play!"

The senior with the ball replied, "Sorry, but we've made up our minds."

"Just because you're older and bigger doesn't give you the right to order us around!" Misa said.

"Yeah, so not fair." Ako said.

The high schoolers appeared to be amused by this.

"If fair's what you want, let's settle this on the volleyball court. High School Girls' Attack!" With that, the high schooler threw the ball with great force at Ako. It hit her on her hand with great force, causing her to fall down and bruise her hand.

"Ako! Are you okay?" Akira asked her. Ako held her bruised hand, in pain.

The high schooler laughed. "I rest my case. Compared to us, you middle school girls are nothing but a bunch of whiny babies." Akira and Misa glared at the high schooler.

They stood and faced each other, glaring all the while. Just then, Asuna and Ayaka showed up. Ayaka took careful aim and threw the volleyball at the gray haired high schooler. It landed successfully. The high schooler looked with a tick mark on her head in their direction.

"Alright brats, who wants to die!?"

Ayaka replied calmly but with firmness, "Sorry to interrupt, but this has gone on long enough. Class 2-A comes here every day, so I suggest you old hags go back to your grounds and think about why you want to recapture your youth."

"Oh yeah!" One of the high schoolers replied. "Why don't you make us?!"

Asuna, who wouldn't be diplomatic for a 100 years even if paid to, went with the flow and her indignation.

"Hey, the fact is, you should leave before we kick your butts!" she said angrily. She was well known for her temper.

"Oh please, those are big words for you babies." One of the high schoolers, with medium length turquoise hair replied.

"We've heard about you 2. Asuna Kagurazaka and Ayaka Yukihiro. Even for a bunch of middle schoolers, your reputations are pretty notorious." The gray haired high schooler, who seemed to be the de facto leader of the group, said.

"Is that so?" A cold voice said, spreading a chill that affected everybody. It was Harry, and he wasn't looking pleased.

"Professor Potter!" Both sides said, in surprise.

Asuna whirled on the high schoolers.

"You know him?!" she said.

"Of course we do. He's a very good chemistry teacher. And a genius with computers. Occasionally, he takes those classes for us. He's also a good teacher in general."

Ayaka looked at Harry with admiration. Harry smiled.

"Thanks. But, I really don't think there is any need to argue. Class 2-A was here first, so they get to play here. I'm sorry girls, but you high schoolers will need to find somewhere else to play." Harry said, with such conviction and authority that the high schoolers were shaken in their stand on the matter.

"Yes, Professor. We'll find somewhere else to play, for now. We're sorry for the trouble caused." The group leader said, winking at Harry. Harry just waved at them as they left.

Harry turned to Ayaka, who was nervous under his gaze. She admired Harry greatly and thought he was pretty cute.

"Well done, Ayaka, for trying to diplomatically resolve the situation. It could have been much worse."

Ayaka had a faint tinge of red on her cheeks from his praise. "No problem, Professor." She said, composing herself.

Asuna was suspicious, but turned around to leave. Ako, Akira, Misa, Makie and Ayaka all left, leaving Harry to his own devices.

 **Later on:**

Harry was sitting in the teacher's lounge, watching Takamichi talk to a student. He thought that he had handled the situation with the high schoolers and 2-A pretty well. Just then, a student burst in and went to Harry's table.

"Professor, we need your help. The high schoolers and class 2-A got into a fight again!"

Harry quickly stood up, worried for his class. He said, 'Take me to the place at once."

 **A few minutes earlier:**

As class 2-A prepared for their P.E. period, by changing into their PE clothes, Asuna commented,

"Professor Potter is a tad frightening, once he gets angry. Don't you think?"

Konoka replied, "He's not frightening, but he has a commanding aura which radiates authority. My grandfather is similar to him in this regard."

"To me, he's frightening." Asuna replied. "Professor Takahata wouldn't have been this scary." she said, then sighed dreamily.

Konoka smiled widely and replied, "Wow, you've still got it bad for him, haven't you? I would've thought that, with Professor Potter rebuking you in every class, you would've paid more attention to studies instead of these things." All this was said with a smile. Asuna wondered how similar Konoka and Harry could be, insulting others with wide smiles and happy tones.

Asuna blushed with shame. "Well, it's not like I can improve my grades from just a few days of studies. It would be very hard to. So, I focus on what I can do." she said.

From nearby, Makie said, "Asuna's right on one thing. Professor Potter can be scary at times, but Konoka's also right in saying that he is more commanding than scary. Also, Konoka, you just don't find him scary because you have very good grades and he likes intelligent girls."

Konoka had a light blush at this, but shot back, "He is impartial, Makie. He doesn't like anybody or dislike anybody."

Asuna stood up. "That's not true! He dislikes me. He always picks on me in class and asks me to translate, knowing I can't."

Makie continued, "Nevertheless, I'm right. He always gravitates towards Konoka, Chao, Satomi, Nodoka and oddly enough, Evangeline. Chachamaru is also focused on."

Konoka sighed and said, "He also gravitates towards Yue, even though she doesn't have good grades."

Asuna countered, "But Yue is very intelligent, she's just lazy and hates studying."

Akira, who was watching them, commented, "Professor Potter is inexperienced, but he makes up for it with his confidence, teaching skill and patience. He'll get experience on the job, of course."

"Right, well, let's go." Asuna said. She then whispered to Konoka,

"What's up between Evangeline and Professor Potter, anyway? She always stares at him in class."

"Well, she's only staring, right? Most students do that in a class, as looking at the teacher helps you pay attention to his words." Konoka replied.

"You know very well that I didn't mean that."

"No, I didn't know that." Konoka replied, with a wide smile and her usual chipper demeanor. Asuna nearly face palmed at this, once again seeing the similarity between Harry and Konoka with their sarcastic sense of humor.

Class 2-A gathered to enter their volleyball court to play. All the students were dressed in their PE outfits which consisted of a white t-shirt and dark red shorts. As the door was opened, a shocking sight (to the more emotional students) greeted the class.

The high schoolers had taken over the court, which was meant for the middle schoolers. They were gathered and looked smugly at the class. The de facto leader spoke,

"This time we were here first, so the court's ours. Go find a jungle gym to play or something." she said mockingly.

"You're just trying to get back at us, you jerks." Ayaka said with clenched teeth.

Asuna, the other hothead, spoke, "The high school has its own court reserved for it. Why do you keep coming here to use ours?"

"What difference does it make, anyway? It's all part of the same big happy Mahora family."

"I'm glad that you think so, girls." The voice of Harry Potter spoke, as frosty and cold as the Antarctic.

Class 2-A shivered, while the high schoolers were happy to see him.

"Professor Potter!" Both sides said. Harry grinned widely and sincerely, showing eerie similarity to Konoka in that moment.

"Well, the high school does have its own reserved court," Harry began, making the high schoolers a little dejected, but then he continued, "But they were here first, and this court isn't reserved for middle schoolers. At the same time, the high schoolers needn't have come here in the first place. Therefore, we have an impasse. Anyone have any proposal to rectify this matter?"

The high schooler with gray hair suggested, "Let's settle this with a sports competition. Since it is PE for them and free time for us."

Harry said, 'That's a great idea! What about you, class? Do you agree to a sporty competition?"

"No way!" Asuna angrily said. "They have the advantage in any sports competition due to their taller and more athletic build."

The high schooler said, "That's right. You'd be no match for us in sports like volleyball. So, we'll play a game which tests your reaction speed instead of your strength. Dodgeball. We'll agree to a handicap as well."

Harry said, "That seems to be alright, since this game is about your speed and reactions, not your athletic prowess or strength. The handicap gives you a fairer chance even if there is an advantage. What do you say, class?" Harry gave them a confident glance, motivating them with his eyes.

"Alright, Professor. We accept. We'll play dodgeball. You must tell us of the handicap." Ayaka said.

"It's simple. We're 11 people. So, we'll let you play with double the players, that is, 22." The high schooler said with a confident smirk.

"We agree!" Asuna shouted out before anyone could object or agree.

"Wait-," Chao said, before Harry held up his hand, silencing her. Chao was puzzled. Harry knew that this 'handicap' was a disadvantage to his own class, so why wouldn't he let her speak? She looked in his eyes and saw that he warned her to not speak about this. He was testing them.

Harry said, "To make this a little impartial, I'll choose the non-participating students myself. Alright?"

"Whatever…" Asuna said dismissively, before realizing that he could remove their most agile players and she couldn't do a thing. Now she was regretting not disagreeing to this.

"That's fine with us, Professor Potter. If you win, we won't come to this court again. But if we win, then, we have every right to come whenever we want."

"That seems fine." Ayaka said.

"Let's begin." Harry said. He continued,

"I want the following players from Class 2-A out. No complaints. Chao Lingshen, Satomi Hakase, Chachamaru Karakuri, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Mana Tatsumiya, Zazie Rainyday, Kaede Nagase, Sayo Aisaka."

Harry took out Evangeline due to her probably not caring about the match at all. Also, she was an immortal vampire with inhuman reflexes, even if her vampiric strength and magic were inaccessible. Chachamaru, being a robot, would always be flawless at the game, unless Evangeline ordered her out. Harry would need to know Chachamaru better, despite her being a robot, as he felt there was more to her than just that. Chao and Satomi were geniuses and would easily figure out the handicap being a disadvantage for 2-A, something he didn't want revealed immediately. He wanted to know if 2-A could persevere even when facing steep odds and triumph. He also wanted to see how long it would take for the class to figure out that the 'handicap' was on them, not the high schoolers.

Setsuna and Mana were out, due to Mana being a mercenary and having amazing reflexes from her shooting and being part demon. Setsuna was a hired bodyguard for Konoka, her childhood friend, and was trained in sword usage very well, making her extremely alert and agile. She could also use magic and was half demon. Harry would need to confront Mana and Setsuna about that soon, as he didn't want too many secrets. He also wanted their trust. He didn't care that they weren't fully human.

Zazie was a demon, and therefore more powerful than the average human. Also, her acrobatic skill would be very useful. So, Harry took her out. Kaede, he knew, was a ninja. She had done a lot of training and her reflexes were very good. It would be too easy for 2-A with her. So, she was out as well.

And Sayo was a ghost. Harry could see her, due to him being a wizard and his eyesight used to seeing magical things. Everyone thought she was absent, so it didn't matter whether she was in or out for the class. Harry took her out to acknowledge her presence, something he would talk to her about later. He knew she was lonely, having been dead for 60 years and no one talking to her or even able to see her.

With that, the volleyball match began. ( **A/N: Same as canon)**

Class 2-A were at a great disadvantage at first, but they won in the end, using the most unorthodox tactics. The high schoolers weren't too happy, but they left as per the terms of the competition.

Konoka walked up to Harry, who had been watching the match next to Evangeline, Chachamaru, Setsuna and Mana. Harry hadn't confronted them yet. He did ask Evangeline if she was happy to leave the match. Her response was a smirk with a glint in her eye towards Harry.

"Yes. I got to sit with you, after all, and see that orange haired brat make a fool of herself." Evangeline said viciously, and yet with an undertone of seductiveness.

Harry smiled at this. He turned to Konoka, who smiled at him. She went straight to the point with her question.

"Professor, you knew, right? That it was our disadvantage? Then why did you agree to it?"

"I did. I was testing your intelligence, sportsmanship and determination. It was pretty successful overall, I think."

"Well, you are a wonderful teacher, Professor Potter." Konoka said, admiring his cunning and his determination to make his class better.

Harry said, "I think you all can call me Professor Harry from now on. Inform the others. I'll see you later, Ms. Konoe. Have fun!" He turned and left. Konoka watched him go with a faint blush.

Harry walked towards Nodoka, who turned towards him nervously.

"H-H-Hello, Professor." she stammered out.

"Ms. Miyazaki, we need to talk about some things…"

To be continued…

 **A/N: Finally got this out. I'll update whichever story I feel like updating, guys. Anyway, next chapter, will be the confrontation of Kaede, Setsuna and Chao. Nodoka will play an important role as well. The library expedition will be just after that, but it will be extremely different from the canon events. After that, some battles and a brief glimpse of Wizarding Britain. Read on!**

 **Translations:**

 **Bomb Claritas: Brightness Bomb**

 **Lustrum Ergo Temporalis: Rift Dimensiva: Temporal Shift: Dimensional Rift**

 **Reperio in Hoc Statu Anima Mea: Find the State of this Soul**


	8. Bookworms and a Revelation

**A/N: OK guys, here's another chapter of The Boy Who Lived in Mahora Academy! Things get really OOC from here, as Chao and others are confronted about their secrets. Harry knows who is who as he was trained by James Potter. His magic sensing abilities are off the charts. Also, Nodoka enters the world of magic at last! But, anyway, read on!**

Chapter 7: Bookworms and a Revelation

Harry walked into an empty classroom with Nodoka timidly following him, muttering something under his breath. A blue light sprung from nowhere and surrounded the classroom. Nodoka saw it and wondered at its origin. She then looked at Harry with a blush, her eyes being uncovered by her purple hair for once.

Nodoka had a sudden flashback. She remembered. The blue energy had surrounded her when harry had rescued her from the vampire. It was probably a trick of the light; that's what her subconscious told her.

Harry turned to her. He smiled, the Potter smile that signaled mischief and charmed girls everywhere. Nodoka was no stranger to its effects. She was as red as a tomato, but she asked, "P-Pr-Pro-Professor, why do we need to talk alone?"

"It's because, Ms. Miyazaki- may I call you Nodoka?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well, magic, you know, the stuff of fairy tales, actually exists. I'm a wizard. And, I can prove it as well."

Nodoka wondered if she was hallucinating, then if Harry was well or not. Maybe this was just a dream. Magic couldn't be real, could it?

Harry pointed at the window, "Atmosphaerica Cóntere!"

The window was suddenly broken in an instant. Nodoka gaped at the whole scene and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't, as it hurt.

Harry then chanted, once again towards the window, "Reparo!"

The window repaired itself, as if nothing had happened. Nodoka was in a state of acute shock, and a little bit of awe. Her nerves had disappeared in the face of her curiosity and surprise. She looked at Harry, wondering, if magic existed and Harry was a wizard, why was he telling her? Surely it was a secret thing, and she knew didn't have magic. So, why was he telling her?

Harry appeared to read her mind, as he answered, "Because, I want you to forgive me for a terrible wrong I've committed."

"What is it, Professor?" she said, without a stutter. He hadn't done anything wrong to her, so why ask for forgiveness?

"In the magical world, there exists something known as a soul bond. It is a connection between people who are destined to, or have fallen in love with, each other. It is like a marriage, except that it is only recognized in the magical world. It is, for all intents and purposes, a magical marriage."

"What does this have to do with me, Professor?" She asked, thinking it was romantic.

"I had an ability, to create soul bonds with girls whose lives I have saved, whose friendship and love I have gained or have and whom I like as well. So, I can bond girls. When I saved your life from the vampire and the fall, I-"

"Bonded with… me?" She asked, her brain almost overloaded with such information.

"Yes. Please forgive me. I took away your choice. I forced you into this, without your knowledge." he said, with regret and sadness.

Nodoka felt her world spinning, but used some of her inner courage and steadied herself. She said, "Professor, can you control this ability?"

"Well, no, I can't."

"Don't blame yourself. Alive and married is better than dead, for me. Besides, I… well, I have a cr-crush on you, and so it is almost like a dream, to be married to you."

Harry sighed in relief, blushing at her saying she had a crush on him. He said, "Even so, there's a lot we need to know about each other. So, let's get to know each other. Until then, since we're technically married, the bond will make us happy in each other's presence and even happier on physical contact. We'll wait to know each other before doing anything romantic…" Harry said, blushing more furiously.

Even after his time with Evangeline, Harry wasn't much of a romantic, due to his age. Nodoka was in a similar state as harry was in, and promptly passed out from information overload. She felt Harry's concern and worry through the bond, and felt a light happy sensation from his touch. She fell into the depths of unconsciousness.

Harry immediately checked her and relaxed. She was just unconscious. Rather understandable, knowing that you're married to your teacher, who's younger than you, and that magic does exist. He whispered his teleportation spell and carried Nodoka to the infirmary.

When Nodoka would wake up hours later and be questioned by Shizuna, she would blush and say that she was frightened. She then fell asleep in the infirmary, her brain processing all of the information.

 **Later:**

Harry entered the cottage, as Chachamaru let him in. Harry walked in, a little nervous, as he would have to tell his girlfriend, Evangeline, that he was bonded to Nodoka. He sat down and waited for her.

Evangeline came, dressed in a purple dress coming to her knees. She smirked at Harry. Harry got the feeling that she was somewhat aware of what happened.

He cleared his throat and said, "I don't want things between us difficult, Evangeline. So, I came to tell you that…"

"You bonded with someone else, right?" Evangeline interrupted, sneering.

"Well, yes, but, I don't control the bonding ability. So, it wasn't my fault, nor was it Nodoka's." he replied nervously.

Evangeline continued, "Nodoka Miyazaki, eh? So you're bonded to her. Just as long as you remember that you're _mine,_ I think it'll be alright." she said.

Harry sighed and said, "I can't hurt her feelings like that, especially when the bond formation proves the fact that I reciprocate in some manner. I'm sorry, Evangeline. I can understand your feelings of betrayal, but I assure you, you're my first wife (technically) or bonded companion, so I'll never forget you." He prepared for her harsh speech. He knew how cold and dark she was, just that his father, Nagi, and he himself were the reasons she was in the light.

Evangeline walked over to him, as seductively as someone who is 10 years old could pull off, and sat on his lap. She put a finger to his lips. She smiled at his blush.

"Let's get this straight, alright? I'm the first one, and I'm displeased. So, you'd better make it up to me. Also, remember that, I want to be your first girlfriend, as well as your last. So, treat me nicely, and I won't be too upset. Of course, I can't not be upset." She kissed him, passionately this time. Harry was dazed and this allowed Evangeline to put her feelings through the kiss. Harry kissed back immediately after that.

They broke apart after a few more seconds, with Harry smiling with a huge blush. Harry said, "So that means you're okay with it."

"I have to be. I can't expect you not save lives or like other girls with your teenage hormones just coming up. But, I'm curious, does the bond activate on sensing love or like?"

"Thank goodness for that. From what I read and know personally, the bond activates on like which is going to become love. This is all hypothesis, of course. I had no means of clarifying this." he said, stroking Evangeline's hair, while she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into him.

She smiled genuinely, not a smirk. She said, "How's your magic training so far?"

"I find new spells every day and try to master them! I'm just as good at you with dark magic, but in ice I surpass you. I'm not bragging, remember our spar with your full powers the other day?"

Harry needed more time to permanently break her seal (he hadn't told her he was breaking it, wanting it to be a surprise for her), but he could disable it for 30 minutes each day, allowing her to use her full powers and leave Mahora Academy, but only for 30 minutes each day, after which, she would be summoned to Harry inside the school and the seal would painlessly strip her of her powers again.

Evangeline and Harry had a spar to test Harry's magical proficiency. Evangeline nearly won due to her power and experience, but Harry used his genius and turned the tables and won. He showed extreme proficiency in several types of magic. Runes was his second favorite type, showing proficiency on James's level in the art. His father still surpassed him in magic, of course. Harry's favorite magic was space-time magic. He was very good with existing space-time spells and could create new ones as well with his creativity and control of magic. Harry had trained under his father after all.

Evangeline huffed. "Well, excuse me for not knowing much about space-time magic! I only came across a few spells capable of manipulating the space-time continuum in my whole long life."

"You have more than 500 years of experience which I don't, Evangeline."

"That does not translate into an instant victory, Harry!" she said, pecking him on his lips lightly.

Harry knew that Evangeline wanted something from him. She always did when she was more affectionate and had that devious look on her face. He resolved to make it up to her as soon as possible, as he really liked seeing her happy. He stood up.

"I have to go. I have several things to do. I'll see you later, Evangeline."

"Bye, Harry."

 **Later on:**

Harry came in front of a tree. He heard sounds of a sword. He smiled. 'It's her, then.'

He looked and saw Setsuna Sakurazaki. She was practicing her sword skills. Harry remembered her, from his childhood. She and Konoka both. But he felt the memory locks on both of them. He would remove Setsuna's today.

Setsuna heard a noise and saw Harry. She was surprised for a second, then bowed to him.

"Hello, Professor Harry." Setsuna greeted, remembering Konoka telling the class that he would be fine if they called him Harry.

"Hello, Ms. Sakurazaki. I see you're busy doing the job Dean Konoe gave you. I must ask, why do you do it? Money? Power? Or is it determination?"

"Professor, it's none of that, it's only that I can protect Konoka better like this. I will protect her at all costs." She said.

Harry pointed at her and spoke an incantation. "Reserare: De Expurgate!"

Setsuna immediately put her guard up and got ready to counterattack when a rush of memories flooded through her head. She remembered now. When she went with the Shinmei-Ryu's instructors to Konoka's house, she met another boy, who was visiting Konoka and her family with his father.

 _Flashback (7 years ago):_

 _Konoka looked up. She was always bored these days. She was a lively little kid of 6 after all. But she had no friends as her father was an important man, as she would find out later, even more than she knew him to be._

 _"Konoka" a voice called. "The instructors from the Shinmei-Ryu school are here." She looked and saw a group of young women with white Japanese dresses. Behind one of them was a girl with dark blue hair of her age. She peeked out nervously, then suddenly turned. The other women turned as well, as Eishun (Konoka's father) came out and looked at the figure causing all the people to turn with amusement._

 _"So" Eishun said, "Finally got here for some training, eh, James?"_

 _James Potter, the Rune Master stepped into the grounds. He had with him a boy about a year younger than Konoka and the blue haired girl. He had glasses on and wore a black t-shirt and dark blue trousers. He was clearly a foreigner. This was Harry Potter, his son._

 _James laughed and responded with a clear British accent, "Yes, I have come here to train Harry in Japanese magic. I finally deemed him ready to do so. Kid's a natural at magic. He'll probably surpass me one day. He creates his own spells and knows quite a lot of Latin and Greek already."_

 _Eishun smiled. "A prodigious child, eh? Hello Harry."_

 _"Hi, sir." Harry responded politely. His own British accent quite pronounced._

 _Eishun said, "Konoka, come here! I finally found someone you can be friends with safely. His name is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my daughter, Konoka Konoe."_

 _Konoka was overjoyed. Finally, someone whom she could play with. He didn't seem too bad either. She rushed to him._

 _"Hi Harry! Please be my friend. I don't have any right now."_

 _Harry smiled at her. "It is a bit similar for me, as me and my father travel a lot and I don't have many friends myself. I have a few, but I would love to be your friend, Konoka."_

 _Konoka cheered. The blue haired girl looked at them with envy. She wanted a friend too. She wanted to be their friend. They were both quite interesting._

 _Harry noticed her and said, "Hey! The girl with the blue hair! Do you want to join us? We would love another friend!" Konoka was fine with it as well._

 _The girl looked at the instructors, who nodded. "It's alright. Go and have fun." The girl was overjoyed as well. She ran to them. She smiled at Harry, then Konoka._

 _"Hi! I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki."_

 _"Hello Setsuna, I'm Harry Potter."_

 _"I'm Konoka Konoe. Want to play hide-and-seek?"_

 _"Sure!" With that, the three were off to play. James, Eishun and the instructors watched them go happily._

 _In the coming days, the three became great friends. Setsuna and Konoka were like sisters. But they both had one thing in common: a crush on Harry. Though he was younger, his mindset was like theirs and his caring, determined attitude along with his humor and his skill made them fall in love with him, although neither of them knew what love really was back then, due to their age._

 _Setsuna vowed to get stronger, as she had seen Harry's prowess. Harry easily defeated her, despite the age difference. Not only that, he put such dedication and hard work that he learnt Japanese magic as well as some swordsmanship (at least, as much as he could for a 6 year old). She wanted, as she put it, to be 'worthy of Harry so she could marry him one day'. Konoka laughed at this, but understood nevertheless._

 _One day, Konoka was playing when she fell in the river. Setsuna was ready to jump in and rescue her, but them Harry came, jumped into the water and swam to her. With great difficulty, he managed to get Konoka out (he used magic as well). Setsuna was in awe at Harry's feat and felt sad at the same time. Then she promised Harry she would get stronger to protect Konoka as well as be able to fight with Harry and not hold him back. Harry smiled and encouraged her to do so._

 _Then, he left, promising to see them again someday. Both Setsuna and Konoka watched him leave with a heavy heart. But they still had hope. They would see him again. They turned to each other and glared with sparks flying between them. Neither of them would back down from him._

 _Flashback ends_

Setsuna fell down, in pain from so many memories returning to her. She remembered everything. She was furious that someone locked her memory. No one did that without her permission.

"Harry? I remember now." Setsuna said. "I remember. You were there with us. Why didn't you unlock my memory sooner?"

"I thought you remembered me and was too embarrassed to approach me. You did want to marry me earlier, remember?" He said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Setsuna blushed, something which was quite unusual for her. But, for a long time, she had blushed every time Harry's name had come up.

"Well, and after that, when you showed no signs of recognition for a week, I got worried. Konoka was the same. So, I looked for any magic locks on you or memory wipes. A precursory scan did nothing, but a more advanced runic scan revealed a very complex memory lock. I've been weakening it for a day and just now removed it. So, I had to take some time. A blanket removal of the lock could have caused severe and maybe fatal side effects." Harry continued with a worried look.

Setsuna calmed down. Then, she commented, "Your magic… it's different now. What happened?"

Harry smiled sheepishly. He forgot that Setsuna had promised to become stronger. Evidently, she trained her sensing abilities. It didn't help that Harry forgot to conceal his ability's signature. He decided that he could confide in his childhood friend.

"Well, you know, I'm, uh, well, how should I put this, married to Evangeline and Nodoka. Magically. A soul bond."

Setsuna's eyes widened. She questioned Harry, who told her about the bond and its mechanics.

"So, you're telling me, that if you have feelings for a girl, and either save their life or help them with something big, your magic bonds them to you?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Does this mean you have feelings for Nodoka?"

"It's hard to say. I don't really know what love is. But I did think she looked cute, then later, when I saw her, I thought she looked real pretty. She was smart too, and I always liked smart girls. Lastly, I did admire her dedication to books and her attitude. So, maybe I did have feelings for her. I think I did, as the bond definitely formed."

"How many people of the class do you have feelings for, then?"

"To be honest, I admire all the girls. They all have unique qualities and traits that make me feel attracted to them. I won't go so far as to say I have feelings for the whole class, yet. I find them all attractive and likable too. Except for Asuna. I can guarantee you that I don't nor will I ever have any feelings for Asuna." After this long, honest declaration, Harry breathed deeply, blushing in a little embarrassment.

Setsuna's lips curved upwards in a smile as she approached Harry and hugged him. He returned her hug, smiling warmly.

"Harry?" She said tentatively.

"Yes, Setsuna?"

"Do you have any feelings for me or Konoka?"

Harry blushed and thought about it. When he remembered how much he missed them both and wanted their company, how he liked their contrasting personalities, how he found them pretty and later beautiful, he could honestly say-

"Yes, I do. I missed you guys so much. I had a heartache. And seeing you cheered me up. I was really happy, and my heart jumped for joy. I think it's telling me, that, yes, I do have feelings for you-"

He was cut off by Setsuna wrapping her arms around him and kissing him, cutting off any more speech. Suddenly, a light glowed and a circle around them seemed to be the source. Harry was dazed for a few seconds from Setsuna's sudden kiss, then he returned it eagerly. They broke apart. The light died down. A card was at Setsuna's feet. Harry's eyes widened. He recognized that.

"Pactio!" a cheerful adult male voice said. Harry turned and saw:

"Albert Chamomile!"

 **A/N: Guys, I saw no other way of bringing Setsuna and Konoka into the harem as well as keeping the relationship between them as platonic and sisterly. Sorry if the storyline offends you, but, if it does, why are you reading in the first place? So, I made Harry their friend and eventually, their crush. I set the basis for how the bond forms, revealed the bond formation between Nodoka and Harry. She still needs to know Harry better before she gets the same treatment from him that Evangeline does. I also gave you all a glimpse into Harry's conflicted feelings for his students (with the exception of Asuna). So, read on!**

 **Translations:**

 **A** **tmosphaerica Cóntere** **: Atmospheric Crush**

 **Reserare: De Expurgate: Unlock: Complete Purge**


End file.
